The Animal Shelf
by Predator's little prey
Summary: Harry is abused by his relatives from a very young age. His only friends are the toy animals secretly stored in his cupboard. Will he survive to reach Hogwarts? DM/HP
1. Prologue

**Hello people, just a new idea that has been floating around my head for a while.**

**Im not sure of the pairings yet, most likely Draco/Harry**

**I dont have a Beta, but if you want to just drop me a message or email me. **

**Warning: this will be slash as in Male/Male. Don't like don't read its simple.**

**Disclaimer: I own only what you dont regconise from Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Animal Shelf

Prologue

Night always fell slowly around the group of houses all lines up nearly completely identical. Dried up lawns, tattered flowers lined the fences of every house. Dull glowing lampposts cast dancing shadows across the slim footpath, a slight flicker was the only indication that something was moving beneath in the shadows. A cloud skimmed out of the line of the moon, illuminating the slinking figure, a huge dark furred wolf glanced up at the moon. A small smile graced the strong muzzle as the animal crept forward. The houses crawled past, dark chocolate eyes passed over each one: searching.

With a quick look around to make sure no one was watching the wolf leapt over the fence and disappeared around the back of number 4 private drive.

In a tiny cupboard under the stairs lay a little boy of about 5 although he didn't look it. Messy black hair, taped round glasses and a small malnourished body the boy shifted slightly in his sleep. A little fist clenched as unknown monsters plagued his sleep, pitiful whimpering sounds escaped as he tossed and turned in the small space. A pair of sea-green eyes blinked down at the little boy, black markings around the eyes were reminiscent of glasses. The creature flowed down from the shelf, seeming to grow in size as it did so, the few bars of light that filtered in though the vent gave a little glow that illumined the creature to be a young fox kit. Dark reddish, brown fur melting into black at points, the kit wrapped it's self around the boy. Quickly he stilled, his breathing returning to normal as he slipped back into a deep slumber.

The wolf made no sound as it crept through the house, looking around u would think that only three people lived here, but there was a fourth, although the pictures of a large blonde blob and two adults would never give that information away. Any traces of the little black haired boy had been carefully hidden from the family. The dark furred wolf snorted softly as it turned its nose up at the pictures it passed. Large paws reached the hall and the staircase, where the little cupboard was, prowling up to it the wolf stretched him self out in front of the door. Resting his head across his paws the canine closed his deep chocolate eyes and slept, happy there was no outside threat to his pack or charge.

The familiar noises awoke the wolf, sounds that told him the three inhabitants of the house where starting to wake up. Stretching his lean body out the wolf nudged the lock open on the door, the usual sight of his second in command keeping their charge safe and warm meet his eyes.

**I take it he had a bad night again**

The fox's eyes snapped open to meet the wolf's.

**Yes, poor child**

The wolf nodded, his eyes showing the sorrow he felt for the little boy they were taking care of. The thunder of feet above caused the two animals to jump, looking up the fox sighed. Swiftly standing the little fox leapt up to the shelf, a small glow surrounding her as she shrank in size and became still. The wolf followed her up, also returning to a much smaller size. The self was home to an array of different animals: the wolf; the fox; the snow leopard; the lioness; the cheetah and the gazelle; each different but each a part of the pack in their own unique way.

**

* * *

****Reviews are nice. I like to know what you think, just please don't flame.**

**Prey**


	2. Chapter 1 So it Begins

**First i want to say thank you for the reviews i have had. I hope this chapter is good enough for you to keep reading. I would appreciate it if you alert this story that you either e-mail or message me. **

**Discalimer: In the Prologue**

**Warnings: Slash, mild language, abuse.**

**AN: I will skip years, until i reach Hogwarts ones. **

**Codes:**

Mind speech between the Pack members: _**Bold/Italics**_

Mind speech from Harry: _**Harry:Bold/Italics**_

Lists/Instructions: _Normal/Italics_

Reporting to the Pack: _**Animal:Bold/Italics**_

**I hope you Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. So it Begins **

"Boy! Wake up this instant. I want everything perfect for my baby's birthday."

The voice was shrill and high, piercing through the thin wood of the cupboard door. Bright emerald greens slowly blinked open as the hated voice stormed though his head.

"Great I start again with a headache"

The little boy's voice was soft, almost so quiet that human ears would have to strain to hear the words. Sharp knocks made him jump, his eyes wild with fear. Sighing he griped the pile of clothes in the corner; they were miles to big as always. Picking his body off the floor he padded silently to the kitchen, where his daily list of chores awaited him. The list was much longer than normal as it was his cousin's birthday.

The kitchen had a huge cooker right in the centre of the units, to reach at his small height a stool lived in the kitchen leaning against the side so he could slave away for his relatives. Climbing up with a little difficulty due to the injuries he had received the day before, one of his legs was purple, his chest was littered by markings all ranging from whiplashes to burnt holes from cigarettes. Adorning his neck where bright finger marks and crescent moons where nails had been dug into tender skin. Many of his bones had been fractured or broken over the 4 years he had lived here, none had ever been attended to, nor had he ever been to a doctor.

Harry read item 1 on his list:

_Cook a full English breakfast_

Without a single compliant the 5 year old reached down, to turn the gas on the top ring on. In doing this he completely forgot about his other hand that lay directly on top of said ring. The gas flared, heating at once; white-hot pain burst along Harry's nerves. The slight smell of burnt skin reached his nose; being only 5 the little boy could not hold back the tears that escaped him. Huge racking sobs poured from his throat aggravating his broken and bruised ribs as he gasped for breath.

"Shut up! You worthless freak"

The insult was not new to Harry and neither was the complete ignorance of his obvious pain. He cried out again as one of his ribs shifted slightly, but remembering last nights beating he stifled the sound. Taking a few gentle breaths to regain his control, Harry suddenly went stiff. A soft, warm presence had entered his body; but it wasn't trying to take over. The feeling of someone who was sympathising with his pain was alien to the 5 year old. A voice murmured

_**It's all right little one; I'm not going to hurt you that I promise. I am going to try and help with pain; will you let me do that little one? **_

_**Harry: Who are you? Why are you in my head? Uncle will kill me if he finds out I am even more of a freak.**_

_**NO! We will not let him kill you! I promise. Please let me help with pain little one, I cannot stand seeing you as bad as this. **_

_**Harry: OK. Only if you promise to tell me who you are.**_

_**I am sorry little one I can only follow orders and that would be going against them. **_

A gentle wave washed through Harry's little body. The bone deep pain ebbed away, turning into a dull ache nothing as bad as what he normally was forced to put up with. He could no longer feel the kind presence in his mind; even his own imagination had abandoned him.

A voice bellowed,

"Boy. I hope you're nearly done!"

The five year old flinched, as he knew what was going to happen.

"Yes uncle Vernon"

Came the timid whisper. Harry ignored the pain as he began to work on the breakfast. Unknown to him a low growl came from the cupboard door, a warning.

Dudley was passing the door at the time; the low growl startled the huge whale child. Glaring at the cupboard he scurried away upstairs, never noticing the flash of light that hit his back.

_**That was unnecessary Jess.**_

_**Sorry boss.**_

_**See it doesn't happen again, we can't afford for the humans or Harry to know we are here just yet.**_

_**We know Jack.**_

The soft whisper across the others minds startled them as the use of their leaders name wasn't often. Although there was no official way of choosing, the dark furred wolf had taken the role naturally.

_**Sarah, what's the matter?**_

_**Nothing Angie.**_

There was no emotion in the answer. The others knew that her ex-mate had hurt the little vixen but sometimes they seemed to forget just how fragile she could be.

Harry blinked back tears as he was forced to weed all of his aunt's flowerbeds in an hour with a burnt hand. Not that they would care if he was hurt or not. The heat had already seeped through the huge t-shirt that swamped him, soaking his body in sweat, although he couldn't take off his shirt, as that would expose the marks left all over his body. Drawing a shaking hand across his scarred forehead Harry stood, wanting to be safely inside by the time Dudley got home. Once again he had no such luck as his cousin came waddling around the side of the house. The five year old flinched, bringing his hands away from his sides as he knew that showing signs he might try and resist or defend himself made it much more painful.

The first blow hit his arm, hearing a snap of another bone Harry's eyes glazed over in pain. The second kick connected with a sickening crunch on his left thigh, sending him sprawling to the grass and dirt, leaving him defenceless to the rest of the attack that continued well after Harry had lost the battle to remain conscious.

Late into the night three shadows slipped out of the house. The smallest one darted around the front, chasing the strange scent they had all been catching whiffs of all evening. This left the bigger and the stronger ones to deal with their charge. The huge, hulking wolf snarled when he saw the extent of the damage that had been done. A sorrowful gasp came from the crouching vixen by the wolf's side.

_**Look what they have done Jack.**_

_**I know Sarah, but we can sort the humans later. Now we need to ease so of the damage before moving him.**_

_**Yes Boss.**_

The mind link faded as a light gold glow began to surround the two creatures. Slowly the glow covered the little battered, broken body on the ground between them. There was a slight snapping noise that caused the vixen to wince as the cracked ribs returned to normal shape. A quick murmur from the wolf had a light blue silencing shield around the three. The reason for this became clear as a horrible screaming began to build in volume as the gold glow engulfed the boy's shattered leg.

The vixen had tears running down her muzzle as she curled herself around the little boy. This seemed to ease the child's screams a little bit; Harry reached an arm towards the warm, familiar fox. He was doing it completely subconsciously, it showed he was more aware of who lay with him when his nightmares got too much for him to bare alone than the Pack had originally believed.

It took half an hour for the others to return to the back garden. A small, lean cheetah was the first back:

_**Cheetah: I can only trace the scent for a mile Boss.**_

_**Gazelle: It stopped completely to the north after 10 km.**_

_**Leopard: West is clear Sir.**_

_**Right. OK. First Craig you are needed to help carry Harry inside. **_

The leopard nodded.

_**Hannah, Angela, you two must trace the source of the strange scent. We cannot allow a human we don't know anywhere near Harry at the moment. **_

Both Cheetah and Gazelle bowed their heads simulatiously.

_**Sarah I need you to help Craig and me with the healing most of the internal damage done to Harry.**_

The vixen looked up from her position curled around the little boy and nodded at once.

The wolf and leopard each gripped part of the boy's clothes in their mouths carrying the limp figure between them carefully. The vixen darted in front of them to open the door leading into house, using her nose to push it open wide enough for the two largest animals to fit through. They placed Harry on the big couch in the living room, ignoring the mess they were making. Harry shifted, his body starting to shiver as he missed the warmth from the little vixen.

_**Craig, the other two will need a fighter with them. Who knows what they might run into knowing them.**_

_**Sure Boss. **_

The leopard suddenly spun around on his powerful back legs, long, thick tail lashing as he let out a rasping call. With three huge bounds the big cat was out of the main window, shimmering with a flux of power as he passed through the glass like it was liquid.

Sighing Jack turned to the vixen.

_**We are going to have to join our powers to heal him, or you will end up drained beyond repair.**_

_**If that's what you think Jack.**_

A bright glow surrounded the fox first, as her healing power was going to be concentrated on Harry and then the wolf's lending her the strength to complete the deep healing needed. A dark blue light joined with the emerald washing over the little boy. Twirling, mixing, dancing the two powers joined. Although both colours could be seen they were twisting around each other, the stronger blue wrapping it's self into the little breaks appearing where the vixen was growing tired.

For two solid hours the vixen and the wolf worked on repairing the wounded boy. Eventually Harry's eyes flickered slightly as his breathing changed, becoming that of someone asleep rather than pain. Only then did the vixen end the spell, causing her strength to finally give out, she collapsed into a heap on the carpet. Jack picked Harry up by his t-shirt and carried him back to the cupboard, placing the fragile body onto the old cot and dragging the thin blanket over him.

Sarah's eyes glanced up at her Boss as he came back into the room. Leaning down he brushed his muzzle across hers, she was so tired she didn't even have the energy to be surprised by her leaders actions. The wolf braced himself against the drained vixen; even with him lending her his strength the amount of healing need to complete the job had been tremendous. Slowly he helped Sarah back to the cupboard, where quickly he laid his second in command down beside their charge, he lay in the floor space remaining keeping his size normal in case the relatives tried again. He would be ready, the rest of his Pack wouldn't return until tomorrow morning at the earliest, that was why he had sent Craig with them: just in case.

Jack turned his head, giving the his second in command a gentle lick on her nose as she slept. He knew how hard she had worked to keep the spell continous without stopping. His gaze landed on their charge; the little boy had no idea how he was still alive, that it was only because of the care from what he believed stuffed toys. Jack also knew how difficult it was for Sarah to have to hide her true form from the little boy, given her choice she would have taken Harry away and raised him herself. tiredly he siged his eyes dropping shut as the drop in his power levels finally hit him.

He dropped his head onto his large front paws, thinking:

_**So it begins.**_

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. **

**Prey.**


	3. Chapter 2 A Feline's Song

**Hallo to my readers.**

**First i would like to say how sorry i am about the wait but real life reared it's ugly head again and i was moved to a new foster family, 5 months in my last one a record me anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I only own what you dont recogonise from Harry Potter. **

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter and hopefully if i last a bit longer here the next one will be soon. This Story includes slash, het, femslash, adult content, and mild language. Flames will be ignored, i don't need the hassle at this point. **

**Reminder of everyone's soul animal:**

**Jack- Black Wolf**

**Sarah- Red Vixen (fox)**

**Jess- Golden Lioness**

**Angela- Fawn Cheetah**

**Hannah- Thomason Gazelle**

**Craig- Snow Leopard**

Chapter 2. A feline's Song.

The faint sounds of the gazelle's heavy breathing reached the leopard. Craig hissed under his breath as a twinge of pain shot along his front leg. They had been running for hours, the little cheetah had no problems with the speed, but her stamina wasn't up to the standard set by the wolf and leopard. The gazelle was slower but could run for longer, while the huge leopard could keep the pace for hours easily.

Suddenly the leopard's ears pricked up, his slender head arching gently on his strong neck. A scent had wafted across his senses, but it wasn't the scent they were trying to locate. It was a strong, spicy scent that belonged to a dominant male. Craig raised his muzzle softly into the wind, trying to get a direction on the source. The other two turned when they realised that the snow leopard, wasn't beside them.

_**Craig! Come on Boss will have our heads if we don't find the source of the scent.**_

_**Okay, okay, but just let me go and check this scent out, you two carry on without me I will catch up later. **_

_**No!**_

But it was already too late, as the leopard had turned, giving a huge bounding leap taking him in the opposite direction after the strange scent. Housing estates flashed past as the leopard opened out into full speed, powerful hind legs propelling the cat forwards, his sensitive nose raised slightly as he ran keeping track of the scent.

About half an hour later Craig reached a small park, here the scent was the strongest it had been. Slowing to a walk the snow leopard scanned the area, there were no humans in his sight range, and taking a quick but delicate sniff he determined that there really were none near him. Cautiously he closed his eyes, reaching deep down into his magiack core he drew upon the power he hosted. A deep amber glow spread slowly across his body until it had completely covered the snow leopard, then in the blink of an eye the leopard had gone. In its place now stood a tall teenager, softly spiked hair, the colour of the snow leopard rosettes; pale soft skin, matching the leopard's main fur colour. His body was lithely muscled, long well sculptured limps and solid, steely abbs across his stomach. Glowing icy blue eyes also matched that of the snow leopard, finely boned face and full soft looking lips protected a sleek pair of fangs. Long fingered hands tapered into sharp claw-like nails.

Smiling the teen shook himself out slightly to get the feel of his human form again. It had been a long time; since the Pack had been assigned to Harry they had all had to stay in animal form, as it was easier to hide. There was also the problem that they didn't age at the same speed as humans. 10 years to humans was 1 year to the pack, so it got kind of difficult if they were seen in human form to often in one place.

The scent was getting stronger and stronger the closer Craig moved to the park, whatever was the source of that scent was near by. The leopard leapt over the fence, even in human visage he was much stronger and much more agile than regular humans. Breaking into a steady lope he traced the scent, even though he didn't hold the position of second in command he was still the second strongest in the pack. Only if you looked at him and Jack side by side the difference was much more obvious as Jack was taller, and at least 2 inches boarder in the shoulders.

Pulling his mind away from distracting thoughts about the Pack, he turned back to his self appointed mission. The scent was almost over whelming the snow leopard, that in it's self was unusual as the more powerful a Guardian was the stronger your presence or scent, this scent rivalled Jack's.

Craig shifted slightly so he could either switch or attack in any direction needed. Suddenly he could feel eyes on him, spinning around he gasped.

"No, it can't be. There aren't any left!"

There lounging in a near by oak tree was a huge, blood red furred Crimson Moon Tiger. That species had been recorded extinct, as the males were so powerful that when they fought the legendary war of the moon, all had supposedly been killed. Craig pulled back his lip in a snarl exposing his delicate looking fangs to the stranger; normally this in its self would be enough to make the other predator think twice about attacking the snow leopard. This time though it failed; as the huge cat just opened his mouth and yarned widely, his long, powerful tail flicking softly back and forth as his deep garnet eyes where fixed on the smaller snow leopard beneath him. A sound a-kin to a growl came from Craig as he stepped back to put a little more distance between himself and the powerful cat.

It didn't help as the huge cat leapt down to the floor easily, the muscles flexing in show as he did so. Craig swallowed as he took far too much notice in the beautiful cat's body than he should have, but it was kind of hard not to notice as the Tiger had done it deliberately to distract the graceful snow leopard.

A bright flash of blood red light surrounded the two felines as the Tiger changed his shape. Now in the Crimson Moon tiger's place was a beautiful teenager, even taller than Jack, longish dark red hair with black stripes told of his true shape. This teen radiated sex appeal and power, his well filled out form beholding the tremendous power of a Crimson Moon. The two felines stared at each other's human forms; both were pleasing to any eye let alone one who knew what those bodies harnessed inside. Craig's icy blue eyes found the strong column of the Crimson Moon's neck, there was the tattoo that told of his rank and position, there lay a Full Moon, stark against the darker skin tone. The smaller feline knew what that full moon ment, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Oh you are feisty aren't you little leopard, or should I call you kitten?"

The Crimson Moon let a small smirk grace his god-like features, this little snow leopard was gorgeous, and strong. He could have fun with this one; it had been a while since he had seen another feline with this much potentional. Stalking closing the Crimson Moon called a partial transformation, giving him his tail and ears back, feeling more natural this way he circled the little leopard slowly taking in every inch of his smaller lithe form.

A glint in those dark garnet eyes told Craig something was about to happen, the leopard was not disappointed as at the first surprisingly gentle touch of the Crimson Moon an enormous pain shot straight through the pair, leaving both the bigger and smaller felines out cold in the middle of a human park.

* * *

With the Gazelle and Cheetah.

The two had been given no choice when the snow leopard had bounded away, they knew that the Boss would so mad if they came back unsuccessful but they also knew Craig must have sensed something they hadn't or he wouldn't have run off like that. The gazelle looked at the little cheetah beside her, it was unusual for a team like this to work so well as predator animals took the three top ranks and the omeaga was a gazelle. Their Pack worked because they had all become friends before they knew each other's soul form, so it had tested them at first with the little golden lioness challenging the vixen for second in command.

"Jess had been friends with the Boss longer, so that's why she thought she should get second in command" the cheetah said softly as if she had read the gazelle's mind. Hannah looked up at the cheetah; although she was taller in human form the cheetah was bigger than her in animal.

"Still I think Sarah makes a good second in com…"

The gazelle stopped mind sentence, she had heard the source they were looking for. Neither could make it out but they knew what that scent ment now, a member of an organisation they never wished to cross again had spied on them.

_**We have to get back and tell the Boss at once**_

The gazelle nodded, turning silently as the cheetah beside her did the same, they knew now what they where dealing with and it wasn't going to pretty when their Boss found out. The two pushed their limits to get back as fast as possible, although Craig had not returned, they would worry about that latter.

_**Boss, we have a problem**_

_**Report Angela. **_

_**Cheetah: Boss THEY have found Harry; we are going to need help this time**_

There was no reply from the huge wolf, Jack had his head tilted back and his ears pricked; listening to area around them. Slowly he looked at them all, his eyes showed what was wrong before he opened his mouth, Craig was missing.

Out of the cupboard came a small golden coloured lioness, now at full size she knew someone had to stay and guard their Charge.

_**Boss I will stay and guard Harry, in case you need Sarah's healing powers **_

_**Yes, Jess you stay and look after Harry, as you are the only other one of us that has any knowledge of healing. **_

The wolf lead the other three out of the main window, just like Craig had a few hours ago. Everyone was so occupied with there own thoughts they missed the tall tale signs of another Master near by. That was until they reached the point when the Cheetah and Gazelle's two scents separated from the Snow Leopards, the vixen could sense something was wrong at once.

Sarah drew upon the Magick deep inside herself, taking her human form. The others saw what she was doing and followed suit, soon a group of unusually good-looking teenagers where stood in huddle.

"What is it Sarah?"

Sarah paused before answering, sending a side long glance at there leader;

"Another Master"

At once the three females could feel their Boss's anger at another Master on his Pack's territory, but despite his anger his power was calm. Jack knew better than to lose control at a time like this.

"Lets go and find Craig then, and met this new problem"

He finally said, his voice perfectly calm and collected even when he was seething with rage.

The cheetah was the first over the fence, still in human visage, her small thin body curving gracefully in an ark as she jumped. Her short brownish, gold coloured hair the same as her fur, her eyes bright and mixed between gold and green. The gazelle was next, her jump higher and faster, her much longer, lighter hair flowing around her as her longer legs made quick work of the big jump. Following her were the wolf and the vixen, jumping together completely matching each other as they did.

The Pack caught sight of the two felines sprawled across the fall, the first reaction was a fight, but there was no sign or smell of blood from either. Sarah bent down to look at her Pack mate; the snow leopard's body was glowing softly now she looked at him close up.

Some sort of Magick reaction had taken place between the felines when they hadn't been there, Sarah couldn't tell whether the reaction was good or bad but she did know the Crimson Moon Tiger would have to come with them, dangerous or not they couldn't just leave him for a human to find in the morning, and he was in the same state as Craig. The wolf cast a Glade over the two felines that transported them back onto the shelf; nodding to the others he beckoned the three closer so he could cast a Glade on the four of them to take them all home. The deep blue Magick surged into life as the wolf activated the powerful Glade, with a slight sound of a rip the creatures we all back in small size on a dark self, watching over a little emerald-eyed boy.

If you looked closely you would see a sleeping crimson and black furred tiger curled protectively around an oblivious snow leopard. Number 4 Privet drive fell silent as the Guardians all slowly slipped into the abyss of sleep.

**Reviews to tell me if it's any good or only worth scrap would be greatly apprcaited at the moment. Any ideas you would like me to include just drop me a message and i promise to try.**

**Saara**


	4. Chapter 3 Angel in The Night

**Hi, I am so sorry this took so long to update. But here is the next chapter of 'The Animal Shelf'. I hope you enjoy, please review if you have any questions or send me a message and I will get back to as soon as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't recognise from Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: This is Slash, Het and Femslash. Don't like, Don't read simple. **

**AN//: I will be skipping years after the next chapter so Draco with make a long apperance in the next.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Angel in the night

The small emerald-eyed boy opened one eye a crack; he was sure he could hear voices from above his head.

"He can't stay here!"

"Angela you know as well as I do that we cannot undo this reaction and from the looks of it they don't want to anyway."

"Jack is correct."

That single statement seemed to calm everything down, no one said anything for a few minutes until a deep purring voice said:

"If I go then the little snow leopard comes with me"

"You cannot demand something like that, Craig has been in our Pack from the beginning"

The little boy stood up carefully, his joints aching slightly as he did so. His emerald eyes widened as he saw the congregation on the shelf in his cupboard. A big wolf: a reddish fox; a slightly bigger snow leopard; a little golden lioness; a leggy cheetah; a graceful gazelle and a large crimson coloured tiger. All were talking animatedly between them, the snow leopard still asleep by the look of it. It took a few seconds for what he was seeing to reach the small emerald-eyed boy's brain, these animals could talk!

"What are you all doing in my cupboard?" His voice was very quiet but it was enough to kill all the noise coming from the shelf.

The vixen was the first to speak "Jack, we are in trouble"

Miles away

A tall blonde man with long hair was looking out of an impressive bay window, a smaller version of himself sat against his legs. Both we're silent as they watched the rainfall outside, oh how they wished they could disappear into the rain and never return to her.

"Come on Dragon, lets see if Mini and Charlie want a walk before She gets home"

The little boy stood looking up at his father, his long moonlight coloured hair lose and following like his father's. A smile crept up onto the little boy's handsome face, an elegant hand reaching for his fathers who took it as they exited the room.

The pair strolled down the hallways of their home, the taller keeping his pace slow so his son could keep up. The mans mercury eyes shone with love as he watched his son beside him, if only they could get rid of Her then he would be free to be a real father for his only child. At the moment that was the only dream he wanted, was to raise his son and protect him from the darkness that was closing in around them. If only he could find some way of protecting his son.

Back with Harry and the Pack

"Sarah, Angela, Hannah, you take Harry with you. We will be along in a minute, its time we got him out of here" The orders we're given by the wolf. The three animals nodded, the vixen crawled down to Harry changing in size as she did so. The emerald green eyes watched the vixen carefully as she approached, although he didn't feel threatened by her magic she seemed almost like a mother, or at least what Harry thought a mother should be like. A sudden flash of emerald light and stood where the vixen had been was a small teenage girl with long reddish hair and glasses, she had a gentle smile on her face and Harry recognised her Magick as it was the same as the vixens. Offering the older girl a small smile that melted her heart, Harry reached a hand shyly out to her but there was a fear in the little boy's eyes.

The cheetah's heart went out to Sarah; she knew how hard this was for her friend, as a vixen her species were renowned for how much they loved family. This little boy badly needed a mother and Angela could see how much the their Charge was hurting and the cheetah also knew how much the vixen wanted to take the boy as her own.

"Guys we need to go, we still have call Katie" The Gazelle hated to rush the little emerald eyed boy but they really had to move. Sarah's eyes had flickered to the gazelle then rested back on Harry.

"Will you come with us?"

No one dared to speak, the 5 year-olds answer could change everything. Harry never broke eye contact with Sarah, the little boy knew even if he went with them he would never be able to be 'normal'. The truth was he didn't really want to be anymore. The first true smile stretched across Harry's face, his eyes lightened, he placed one tiny hand in Sarah's and let the power of his first Glade wash over him.

Crest Manor

The teams of Guardians that were not on a mission gathered in the hall, not many were at home this season. Although the Guardians did not have that many members anyway as many candidates failed the training or pulled out. It was on this morning that the missing link in Jack's Pack was slumped gracefully on the floor in her room, she missed her team mates, but they had agreed on one of them staying behind and because she had been with the team for the shortest amount of time there was no choice but for her to stay behind. As much as Katie hated having to stay behind she could see the logic in the plan, especially as it was a very dangerous mission this time.

Her hair was shoulder length and a deep brown, it feathered out at the front just like a bird. Her eyes were tilled up at the corners and her face held a distinctive sharpness like she was always watching you. As many guess Katie held the animal soul of a Flacon, a Peregrine to be precise. Just as she stood up her tiny silver phone exploded with a loud tone, making the flacon jump in surprise. Picking up the little silver item Katie pressed the green button,

"Katie the Boss says it is time, meet us at Ice Manor in an hour"

"Ok Craig, I will be there"

"Bye"

Katie put the phone down, her sharp eyes widening as she realised what the condition the council had placed on them. Damn. She would have to go and see the elders first; the flacon hated being the mug sent to the council, with a deep sigh the bird pulled on the power deep within her body as in her place now stood a sleek flacon.

The flacon's wings were silent as she landed in the middle of the council room, the rows of old bats staring at her made the flacon wince in her head. She let the change wash quickly over her as she reluctantly bowed to the Elders.

"My Pack have called me, you want to add a member. Well now is your only chance as once I leave The Boss will have full control".

One of the oldest of the Bats looked down his hooked nose as the Flacon, "We are sending our strongest warrior with you Flacon. Wait for him at the gate".

Katie nodded, with one swish of her wings the Flacon was gone forever out of the dreaded Council chambers. The flacon landed in her old room just long enough to get her already packed bags and head out to the gate. She smiled at some of the few birds still within Crest Manor, they would soon be old enough to join a group of their own and escape as well. The huge gate loomed into view as the flacon looked around for this good, for nothing the council was sending with her, her sharp eyes could find no one other than a few horse-shifters out in the paddocks but everyone knew they were only mares. Something was putting the Falcon on edge as she looked around, the mares were acting slightly odd; and the usual birds were missing, there was a stranger around and Katie didn't like it. It was the thunder of huge hooves that alerted the Flacon to the danger that had been upsetting things as she waited, out of the surrounding forest came an impressive, jet-black Stallion. To his solid shoulders the stallion stood around 18 hands, blood red points crept up his legs as deep emerald eyes watched the Flacon the unimpressed.

An almost deceptively gentle wave of Magick later, and a tall teen was stood in front of Katie; a set of wicked looking Sais at his hips, his long inky black hair spilling from the tie when he had run. He would have been the Flacon's ideal type if not for the fact he was Stallion, they were renowned for being incredibly picky when it came to choosing mates. Now the question was, what was a Stallion doing here? So Katie decided to ask, "What are you doing here?"

It might have helped to be polite about it, but the Flacon never had been one for over use of manners. The Stallion regarded her with a look of total contempt, as if the bird was beneath his intelligence. "I am going with you"

That was all he said! Katie was fuming silently as they walked up to the hiding point, where the gates to Ice Manor were hidden. The Flacon had decided she hated the huge Stallion, he was basically silent and he walked so fast she had to fly most of the time to keep up. To say the Flacon was not happy would have been an understatement, as she looked up to see a snow leopard waiting in a near by tree. A smile crept upon her face for the first time since she had met the Stallion, who had yet to tell her his name.

"Craig!"

"Katie, come on. Hurry up there is someone we want you to met," the leopard called, jumping down from the tree as he spoke. With a quick flick of his tail the wards surrounding Ice Manor came down and the impressive house came into view. The Stallion just switched back to his normal form, without saying a word and stood one hoof resting as he waited for the Flacon. Craig cast the Stallion a quick look before flicking his tail impatiently as he waited for Katie to sort herself out; once she was ready he spoke,

"Race you"

At once there was an explosion of sound as the leopard and Stallion powered away from the ground, Craig soon found he wasn't nearly as fast as the Stallion. The huge horse wasn't even trying as he stayed just ahead of the snow leopard, until there was a straight shot to the Manor when he opened out into a full gallop and Craig almost lost sight of him, he was that fast.

Harry was wide eyed by the time he had taken everything in; his little hand was clinging tightly to the Vixen's. He felt safe the older teenager, she seemed like those fairytale mothers who would do anything for her child. Her name was Sarah but in his head Harry was starting to call her mum, he hoped she might let him stay with her. The little boy was fine with the wolf as well, he was unsure of the lioness and gazelle, but liked the cheetah. The snow leopard and the Tiger would speak softly and gently to him so he could understand some of what Jess (the lioness) was saying. He was led up to a huge room; that Sarah told him was his very own.

The group were sat together in a big lounge with a roaring fire in the center wall, when Jack and Ruairidh (the Crimson Moon Tiger) stood up with low growls. The snow leopard came padding back inside; followed by a taller boy with long black hair and emerald eyes, then came another girl who when Harry spotted her, he let out a whimper and hid behind Sarah. The Vixen at once stood, using her body to shield the little boy when she felt his fear.

_**Don't worry Katie he doesn't like Jess either, Harry is just unsure of people at the moment.**_

_**That's all right Sarah, I can understand. I will make sure I stand on the other side of the room, so he has time to adjust to me being here.**_

_**Thanks Katie.**_

Sarah turned to the Stallion; at once the Vixen was on the defensive, her body language was hostile and protective. The Stallion sensed it was him the Vixen was wary of and turned to face her directly, "I mean neither you nor your Kit any harm, calm down sweetheart" His voice was like black velvet, washing over everyone in the room. Sarah growled in warning be fore sitting back down, allowing her self adopted Kit to crawl into her lap as his eyes were dropping shut.

"I think we need to sort a few things out before we go any further" Jack started once Harry had fallen asleep, curled up against his second in command.

"First, Ruairidh what happened between you and Craig in the park?"

"Well you can all tell I am a Crimson Moon Tiger, and the way we find mates is very different, we don't choose. We have only one mate for life and he or she is chosen when we are born. As you can see from the reaction, Craig is my mate that flux of power was our bond coming into existence. Now we can share our power and project directly into each others minds, not just the communication lines that the whole Pack can hear." As Ruairidh finished explaining Craig looked at him and smiled, finally accepting the first stage of their bond.

"OK. Now Katie, time to explain what that Council of old bats had to say and who this is."

"Right, well the Council decided that we needed their 'strongest warrior' as they put it. They seem to think we cant handle ourselves, as to who HE is I couldn't tell you as he didn't bother to tell me." She ended with a glare at the Stallion, who wasn't evening listening he was watching Sarah fuss slightly over the little boy in her arms.

"Come on, Spill. Who are you Stallion?" Asked Jack

"My name is Gabriel, and I am a Demon Stallion. The best warrior the Council thinks they have under their thumb. I am no more theirs to control than I am yours Wolf, my mate will only control me and I am unmated. The only reason I am here is because I felt a very strong pull, but I will explore that later. Just know that I will help you whenever you may require but don't expect me to come running every time you call, I am no threat to your Pack Wolf."

Jack seemed satisfied with the Demon Stallion's explanation as he stood and said,

"I think it was about time will all thought about turning in, as we have a lot to do tomorrow and only 12 hours to do it"

The Pack now with 2 new members all stood, stretching slightly as Craig yawned and Ruairidh led the Snow leopard away. Katie, Angela, Hannah and Jess all smiled at Sarah as she waited till the room was almost clear to try and stand up without waking up the little boy in her arms. Only Jack, Gabriel and Sarah were left in the end, the wolf gave his second in command a quick goodnight hug, mindful of the sleeping Kit then he left too.

Gabriel watched as the Vixen tried to stand without waking the little boy nestled in her arms, after a few seconds of watching her struggle the Stallion went over. Gabriel extended a hand and gently pulled the little boy out of the Vixens arms so she could stand up. Sarah looked shocked as Harry snuggled into the well-toned chest of Gabriel, a slight flash of hurt crossed through her eyes behind her glasses. The Stallion caught the flash, shifting the little Kit Gabriel reached out a hand to the teenager. A flash of Black power engulfed her as she understood why her adopted Kit had let the Stallion cradle him, she was his mate.

**"_I suppose I should be shocked, but I'm not, I guess liking horses when I was a kid helped" _the vixen teased him.**

**"_Meh, I'll bet, look I know Stallions are rumoured to be foul and evil but we're not. By the way, the Kit looks like me but has eyes like yours. I wonder why?"_**

**"_Could be The Mother's way of telling you, that Harry stays"_**

**"_I will never deny you anything, you will soon find out that although we Stallions hate being controlled by an Alpha, the one person we couldn't do enough for is our mate"_**

**"_Come on, we will talk about this with Harry as well in the morning, you might as well share with me anyway." _**

**"**_**I like the way you think Sweetheart"** _Gabriel said with a grin.

The two made their silent way up the stairs; Sarah placed the little boy in the room he had been shown earlier. It was right next door to hers and now Gabriel's as well, so they were close enough to hear him if he needed them. The vixen opened the door to her ensuite bathroom, getting changed as quickly as possible as the day had taken a huge toll on her and she was about ready to drop. Sarah had just managed to clean her teeth when Gabriel appeared behind her, having felt how tired she was through their bond, carefully he scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her to bed. Automatically the Vixen cuddled up to the solid warmth of the Stallion behind her as she drifted to sleep.

It was about one o'clock in the morning when a slight snuffling sound awoke Gabriel; he looked to see his beautiful little Vixen still fast asleep in his arms, turning his brilliant sight towards the door he spotted the source.

"Come here little one, what is the matter?" His voice was so soft and gentle that Harry could not resist going to the Stallion.

"I had a really bad dream"

Gabriel watched, as the emerald-eyed boy seemed to think about something as he felt his little Vixen wake up.

"Can I sleep with you and mummy please: daddy?"

The tiny little voice, sounding so afraid of rejection cut deep into both teenagers' hearts. Gabriel knew that he could take the boy as his own 'Foal' or 'Kit' as Sarah called him. They would have to perform the required ritual tomorrow but it would work, if the little boy agreed that is.

"OF course you can little one, never be afraid of coming to me or your mummy ok?"

"Ok daddy"

Gabriel reached out his arms and lifted the little boy up between them, so he would stay warm. Who knew that this time last week he would never have thought he would have gained a mate and a child, let alone the little visit of an 'angel in the night'. Gabriel tightened his arms around his mate and the little Kit between them.

Harry James Potter fell asleep finally knowing what it was like to feel the love of parents; the little boy had high hopes for tomorrow. Maybe, just maybe he was loved after all.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4 Bloodlines Ritual

**_Chapter 4 finally. I am sorry it took so long, to those still reading this I do promise to finish this soon . I want to thank my wonderful Beta, who without I would not have finished this chapter._**

**_Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter but i have given warning if you want to skip it. _**

**_Another thank you to my wonderful reviewers:_**

**skyinthenightslove**

**Dagger Kitsune**

**honey-senpai**

**ams71080**

**elfwarrior87**

**nemy08**

**XxMissyxX**

**animehplife**

**the lone wolf cries**

**StoryofGreen**

**SouriMaxwellYuy068**

**Elektra107**

**gaul1**

**PirateCaptainBo**

**koorimechick**

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4. Bloodlines Ritual. 

The vixen was the first to awaken the next morning, looking over at Gabriel and Harry. The little boy was curled up half against her and with one little tiny fist clinging to Gabriel's shirt. A smile made its way on to Sarah's face as she watched the two boys lying with her. A slight sound alerted her that Gabriel was waking up. The vixen smiled as the Stallion's eyes went straight to her and Harry.

"What time is it?" Gabriel's voice was husky with sleep and the sound was awakening parts of the vixen that wouldn't be appropriate when Harry was fast asleep between them.

"About 7, I think."

"He came in about 1, I recon we leave him for a bit longer."

The vixen nodded, but as soon as she made to get out of the bed she froze. Sarah had been too tired last night to remember that at this time of year she only wore a small black slip, and by the look in Gabriel's eyes told her that he might have remember since he had carried her. Sarah though it over as she watched Harry's even breathing, the Kit wasn't going to wake up any time soon, and there was nothing really stopping her from letting Gabriel mate with her. The vixen wanted a mate, though it was a bit early, but the she remember the ritual; they would have to be mated for that to work and Harry to imprint on both her and Gabriel. Finally the vixen came a decision,

_**"Will you let me love you sweetheart? Or do you still need time to decide?"**_

_**"I have already accepted you Gabriel, all that remains is to finalize our bond."**_

Gabriel's eyes turned almost black as he registered what his mate-to-be was really saying to him. Slowly he watched as the vixen stood up, the small black slip was doing its job as the Stallion kept his eyes fixed on the curve hugging black silk. Gabriel stood, following the vixen through the door on the side, where he heard the shower turn on. With one last look at Harry to make sure he would be all right for a few hours, Gabriel stalked towards his mate. The vixen's head was leaning to the side as she watched him come closer to her. If this had been under normal rules she would have run and made him catch her but as it wasn't Gabriel was free to do this the way he wanted.

**//Lemon Start: Skip if you want.//**  
Gabriel leaned down as his muscular arms drew the small, warm body against his own. He watched as her eyes closed just as their lips met, heat waves not unlike electric shocks surged through their bodies as the second stage of the bond was completed.

Sarah wound her slender arms around Gabriel's neck as she whimpered, the Stallion ran his warm tongue across the vixen's bottom lip, nipping gently, asking for permission to enter. With a needy mewl Sarah opened her mouth to Gabriel, who deepened the kiss, exploring every corner of his mates mouth. The vixen melted against the rock solid body of the Stallion, moaning and mewling as his large hands slid down to her neck, one hand coming to rest holding her jaw and stroking the side of her neck as the other slowly removed the straps from slender shoulders. Gabriel broke away when the need for oxygen became too much, taking the chance to remove his own clothes as well as his mate's. He lifted the little vixen into the huge shower, watching as her eyes opened when she felt her body being covered by the solid one of her mate.

The hot water ran over them as Gabriel pushed the smaller vixen against the wall and resumed exploring her body, his large hands rested on her curvy hips as his hot mouth was lowered over her pulse point. Sarah moaned as Gabriel dragged burning trails up and down her neck before sucking directly over her pulse, leaving a bright purple mark. The vixen mewled in protest as Gabriel pinned her hands above her head, and studied her body; heavy breasts looked full, the dark rose buds tight and irresistible. Gabriel trailed his tongue around the hardened bud, Sarah moaned, her head dropping back as he took it into his mouth and began to suck, gentle at first until the vixen was writhing beneath him.

Sarah pressed herself flush against Gabriel as she writhed to get more when he lifted his mouth away from the other and brought it back up to her own. Again the searing heat filled her and she battled with him, until the dominant won, which was of course him. The vixen felt one of Gabriel's hands sliding down her wet, hot body, by now she was panting, mewling and begging for him. One long finger found her moist entrance, gently he circled the outside before pushing the long finger fully inside his mate, who gasped and moaned loudly.

_**"Enough Gabriel, take me now, I'll be fine."**_

_**"If you sure .It will hurt."**_

_**"I don't care, I need you now."**_

Pulling her closer to him, Gabriel looked into her eyes; he saw the want and need darkening her gaze. He positioned himself at her entrance, checking again to see if she wanted it, then he pushed into her. When he reached her protective barrier, he paused for a second,

_**"This is the bit that hurts love.**_"

_**"I know." **_

Gabriel pulled back slightly then drove sharply into his mate, Sarah cried out in pain and tears slipped over her face, mingling with the water. He kissed them away and waited for her consent to move. The vixen nodded, and Gabriel picked up a fast pace. The vixen screamed as she came, her walls tightening around him and causing Gabriel to follow, as he groaned low in is throat, he leaned down and sunk his teeth in to the mark on her neck he had made earlier, completing their bond.

**//lemon finished//**

Slowly Gabriel cleaned his mate up, as she was drowsy and sore, once they were both dressed Gabriel carried Sarah back into their bedroom, removing the silencing Glade as he did so. Harry was still fast asleep when the two mates lay back down with him; it was only the movement that finally awoke the little Kit.

"How are you feeling little one?"

"Much better, thanks mummy."

"Good, now do you want to tell mummy and daddy about the bad dream you had last night? Or would you rather go downstairs and have some breakfast with the others?"

"Breakfast please mummy."

"Alright, you get dressed little one, while mummy does her hair."

At that Sarah stuck her tongue out at Gabriel, and left the two boys alone for 5 minutes in case her Kit needed his daddy's help with getting dressed. Once she had brushed her long hair and found her glasses, the vixen padded back to the other two, who where waiting for her.

"Daddy carries me?" Harry asked his large emerald eyes pleading. Gabriel couldn't say no.

"Sure little one, up you come. Lets go and find breakfast."

Harry grinned at his daddy, who was much higher up that mummy, so it was more fun to look around as he was carried downstairs. He took in more of his new home now he was completely rested. Suddenly the little boy looked around when he didn't see his mummy; at once Gabriel noticed Harry tense.

"What's the matter little one?"

"Where has mummy gone? I can't see mummy."

"She is in front little one, look."

Gabriel was right, while Harry had been looking around, Sarah had gone in front slightly so when Harry had looked behind him, she hadn't been there. The vixen heard her Kit's panic and turned round to wait for them.

"I'm right here. Don't worry sweetheart. I am not going to leave, I promise."

Harry nodded and settled back down against his daddy's shoulder so he could keep an eye on his mummy so she didn't disappear again.  
Sarah opened the door to the dinning room, to find they were the first ones down. Breakfast was already on the table like always, but her Kit's eyes widened at so much food. The vixen remember her son had always cooked but never really ate, although he was healing fast because of his close proximity with so many Guardians at the same time.

"What would you like to eat little one?" His mummy asked as his daddy placed him in a chair between them.

"Can I have waffles? Dudley always wanted them but I never got to try one."

"Of course sweetheart."

The vixen placed a little plate with a hot, soft waffle on it in front of her son; Harry gave her such a smile it seemed to brighten the sun.

_**"I think we need to visit those abominations once Harry is well again."**_

_**"We also need to ask him about the ritual."**_

"Harry, would you like us to become your real parents?"

"Do you really want me?" The hope in the little voice and face broke the vixen's heart.

"Of course we want you or we wouldn't have asked little one."

Harry looked between them, he was clever for his age and could tell when people were lying to him, his mummy and daddy weren't. The little boy let the tears fall but managed to nod as he flung himself at his mummy. His tears came thick and fast, but the smile was happy and that's all that mattered.  
The Stallion was pacing in the living room; he was waiting for the Wolf. Gabriel wasn't fond of tradition but this one had to be kept. He stood still as the Wolf entered the room,

"I am asking formally, if you give permission for the marriage and adoption ceremony 'The Bloodline Ritual' to be performed with your second in command."

Jack's eyebrows rose.

"Permission granted."

"Thank you Alpha."

Jack heard Gabriel give a sigh of relief as he agreed, that caused the Wolf to smile, as he knew the Stallion meant what he had asked. He could feel the tension from here, the powerful Guardian had been afraid of rejection.  
Gabriel returned to the living room later only to find that the vixen and young Kit were gone. Panic began to surge through his body as he looked quickly around to see if there was any sign that they had been taken unwillingly.

_**"You and the kit ok?"**_

_**"Yes of course why wouldn't we be?"**_

_**"Where are you then?"**_

_**"Outside with the Pack. We are fine so stop worrying, the Kit is with me."**_

Gabriel headed outside to where he could see the Pack and his mate were; he quickly located the vixen and Kit who were sat on the grass under a sprawling oak tree.

"Little one, your mummy and I have something to ask." Gabriel kept his voice quiet so the others wouldn't hear.

"What is it daddy?" Emerald eyes turned up to his daddy.

"Do you want us as your real parents little one? I know you know that we aren't your real parents but we can change that if you want."  
Tears were flowing down Harry's face as he nodded managing to choke out a little "Yes" before throwing his arms around each of his parents.

"Come on then, time to make you a true little Guardian." Gabriel scooped the little Kit up in his arms as he beckoned to his mate.

Sarah keyed in her Magick to the doors and upon recognition the door to the ritual room opened; warm candlelight flickered through the gap as the family-to-be entered the room. The Stallion placed Harry in the centre of the circle, himself and Sarah standing at opposite ends of the circle. Both the teenagers cut a slice across their left palms. Gabriel looked at the Kit.

"This is might hurt little one, just bare with us ok?"

"Of course daddy." the little Kit's voice didn't even waver.

The Stallion cut a smaller slice across his Kit's left and right hand, the little boy was so brave he didn't make a sound although there were tears slipping out of the corners of his big emerald eyes. Sarah and Gabriel pressed their palms together first, chanting there marriage vows in a beautiful ancient language. Once they both finished there was a blinding flash of light as an intricate white gold band appeared around Sarah's marriage finger, a plainer version adorned Gabriel's left hand also. The now married pair turned to their child in the centre of the circle. As one they pressed their still bleeding palms against the little boy's. They picked up a different chant this time although it was in the same language as before, it sounded more like a lullaby than before.

All the residents of Ice Manor felt the result of the ritual, the whole Pack smiled as they felt the powerful bond that had been created between the three. Under any law or test Harry James Potter had become Harry James Blackthorn, first born child of Gabriel and Sarah Blackthorn.

The next morning was slow; everyone took a while to remember what had transpired the day before. Well nearly everyone, a Stallion and Vixen had been coping with a bouncing Kit since 6 that morning. Not that either minded- they both were so glad that their Kit had finally found the happiness he deserved, all that remained was to start the little Kit's training once he reached the age of 6.

Gabriel glanced across to his beautiful vixen as she began to teach Harry the basics of finding out his soul animal. He knew that it would be a short year before they began to train their little son but he also knew they would do it the right way and let him be a child for as long as possible.


	6. Chapter 5 3 Years Later

**Chapter 5- 3 years later.**

Over the last few years Harry Blackthorn had grown so much that his mother, a young vixen, knew that he would be as tall as his father. Harry had been in training for 2 years now; he was the first ever Guardian to have a mixed form. He had the inky black colouring of his father, and the emerald fox eyes of his mother. He was a Fox ordinarily but if he felt really threatened he took on the imposing form of a Demon Stallion he had inherited from his father.

Gabriel watched as his son and mate fought, both were fast beyond normal eyesight, and seemed to dance around each other. The vixen was more experienced, although her son had a lot of raw power, he tended to lash out rather than control what he was using in his Glades. At 8 years old he was just beginning to learn control; he was progressing faster than most of the Pack had thought he would. He had been very damaged both emotionally and physically when he had become Harry Blackthorn, but being around so many Guardians had healed him very quickly. The Kit was still unsure of Katie but had accepted the rest easily. The Pack considered him one their own now, though that may have been Gabriel breathing down some of their necks.

Harry watched his mother move around the arena, matching emerald eyes locked together as they clashed on the outside of the circle again. Both were quite evenly matched when fighting hand to hand, but Harry still had a long way to go to beat his mother with a katana. He wasn't yet old enough to start training with his father and sais yet—even Jack had problems against Gabriel. Ruairidh stood more of chance but even he lost in the end. The Pack was well protected as they had three Masters at Ice Manor all the time.

Harry finally snapped out of his train of thought when his mother had him flat on his back with a clawed hand at his throat.

"Dead." His mother grinned at her son.

"That was good Harry, but you seemed a little distracted today so we'll call it quits."

The Kit beamed at his father and scampered out of the training room to go and find his Uncle Craig and Uncle Ruairidh.

"I wonder what distracted him today."

"I don't know love; he normally has his full concentration on training."

The vixen shrugged, she had no objections to letting her son off for the rest of the day. Sometimes he just needed the break to remember he was only 8 years old. Though Craig and Ruairidh did very good to keep him playing with their annoying prank war that had started when Harry's training did.

The two 20 year olds watched as their little Kit bounced up and down on the sofa in-between the Tiger and Snow leopard. They stood for a few minutes and smiled at the scene as Harry pulled puppy dog eyes to get his Uncle Craig to take him outside and plan another prank. They knew that Ruairidh would never let any harm become of the two pranksters in their little war, though the pranks got cleverer as Harry got older.

As the three bounded outside to run and plan, Gabriel sat in one of the large, soft armchairs and pulled his mate down with him. Sarah straddled her mate's lap as warm solid arms held her against the familiar body she loved. The stallion lowered his mouth to his mate's, plunging them both into furnace of passion; his powerful legs shifting to press Sarah flush against him. Neither of them noticed Jack grinning from the doorway, a letter held loosely in his fingers. The wolf cleared his throat, laughing at the look on his second in command's face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this letter has come from an Albus Dumbledor and I think we need to talk with the whole pack. I'll gather them and meet in five in the conference room."

"Yeah, okay, Jack we will be there."

They were only slightly late, as Sarah had managed to reign in some control and get off Gabriel's lap.

The whole pack was sprawled around the large table where a big plate of cookies and glasses filled with everyone's favourite drinks in them sat.

Harry grinned and stuck out his tongue at his two uncles, finding it funny that his Uncle Craig loved cookies and milk. The snow leopard saw the Kit stick his tongue out at him and hissed in warning, knowing Harry would start to snigger at him if he didn't stop him. It didn't work as Harry sipped his flavoured water and hid his snigger behind his glass. The snow leopard was itching to chase the Kit into his place and tickle him till he took the sniggering back, but before he could move Gabriel stepped in.

"Little one that is enough. We need to get on as the females have organized a group shopping trip today and we wouldn't want to miss that." His mate didn't miss the sarcasm in the last bit and elbowed the Stallion under the table.

"Yes daddy. I am sorry Uncle Craig, I take it back."

"Apology accepted little Harry; we need a united force to survive this planned shopping trip."

Ruairidh snickered at that. He always found it funny that the only one with a female mate was the strongest master but always seem to cave to his mate's will, although Craig could be very female-like if he really tried, but even he agreed that a shopping trip tested the male's patience. Well all except Gabriel; he just seemed to enjoy watching the others suffer, for the leader in this mess was always Sarah and the Stallion could always persuade her into his way of thinking.

Even if his method wasn't always polite and often got them in more trouble than they wished.

They didn't even have an excuse for one of them to get out of the trip seeing as Harry was now older enough to go with them.

"Right, before we go, I am just going to bring attention to the letter we have received from Dumbledore requesting Guardianship for two of his future students: Hermione Granger and a Ronald Weasley," Jack said over the sniggering males as the females were beginning to get mad.

"I don't think so after what he did to my Kit." Sarah said.

"I agree Sarah, he doesn't deserve our protection."

"Well, that's decided then, we say no."

"Yeah but that's the polite version."

"Gabriel, behave its time to go shopping."

"Oh god, help us."

"I don't think he would bother with you Gabe, you're a Daemon remember?"

"Oh that was so witty."

"I thought so, thank you."

The whole Pack was mobilized for the annual shopping trip; the females were rushing about like headless chickens and adding Harry into the mix made the whole mansion a complete mad house. They arrived at the big shopping complex with Harry bouncing between his parents. He loved being in new places and this was so great.

Craig rolled his eyes at the hyper Kit, although he didn't blame Gabe for making Harry keep close. Even though the whole pack was out together it was soon discovered it needed all of them to keep Harry under control.

"Harry, sweetheart, calm down. You are driving you father mad."

"Sorry mama, sorry daddy, I didn't mean to wind you up."

"It's alright little one, I know you are excited."

Gabe sighed as his Kit calmed down slightly and stopped bouncing so much. He didn't mind really but he knew if the Kit got too excited his animal traits would start to appear and that wasn't safe.

Once they had shopped till the males were beyond whining and Harry's eyes were dropping closed while he leaned on his father, they decided to call it a day.

Back at Ice Manor everyone collapsed onto the sofas and chairs, almost too tired to go upstairs. Only when Harry was asleep curled up between his parents on the largest sofa did Jack speak.

"Lets not do that again for a while. He was struggling to control himself and chasing him is getting harder."

"So true. I hadn't realized how fast he could run."

"Its your fault Gabe."

"How did you work that one out?"

"He has your speed, so that makes it you fault."

"Typical, blaming me."

"I might blame you but I still love you."

The conversation was cut like someone pressed a mute button when the three masters felt a slight pressure on the Glade around the Manor. Ruairidh, Jack and Gabriel were on their feet and out of the door before anyone could blink. Harry had woken when he felt his father move from the other side of the sofa, his wide emerald eyes blinking the sleep away when he felt the fear in the room.

"What's going on mama?"

"I don't know but let's go and see. Don't change from your fox form alright? That way if it is what I think it is you won't be recognized."

"Yes mama."

Sarah, Harry, Craig, Jess, Angela and Hannah quickly followed the three males out into the grounds, all drawing upon their change as they ran. In a blink of an eye the lawn was covered with all sorts of animals. Standing proud at the front were the Crimson moon tiger, Daemon stallion and Wolf. The source of the disturbance was two blonde haired figures, one adult and one child about the same age as Harry.

**Do we let them in? **

**I don't see why not, I can't feel any bad vibes from them.**

**Al right.**

As one the group glowed different colours, and the Glade around Ice Manor opened like a door to let the two blondes inside. Gabriel was the first to change back into his human form.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my son Draco. We are looking for sanctuary from my late wife and one Albus Dumbledore."

"Then sanctuary is granted."

"Thank you."

Harry knew he was breaking the one rule his mama had given me, but something about the tall blonde boy made him want to talk to him. So he changed back to his human form and stepped up next to his father.

"Hello, welcome to Ice Manor. I'm Harry Blackthorn, nice to meet you."

Draco stepped forward, his long hair moving slightly in the breeze as he took the shorter boy's hand and smiled softly.

"Hello my name is Draco Malfoy."

When their skin touched a small spark travelled between them and made them both jump slightly, but they continued to smile at each other. Ruairidh, Jack and Gabriel all stepped forward and shook Lucius's hand before leading both Malfoy men towards Ice manor.


	7. Chapter 6 A True Dragon

**Just a note to say thank you for all the reviews and favourites. Also a big thank you to beta :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6. A True Dragon**

Sarah led the elder Malfoy to the meeting room, grinning to herself at the image he cut striding through Ice Manor halls. Although the Pack had let them in, it was time to hear their story in full. The two boys were with Craig in the games room teaching Draco how to use the Xbox. The interrogation squad waiting the meeting room included everyone other than Craig and Katie. The falcon had been sent to stake out Hogwarts and Dumbledore as Harry never settled around her. The Vixen threw open the doors and settled into her seat as Lucius took his seat at the end of the table with all eyes watching his movement.

"So can you tell us why you are in need of sanctuary?"

"Yes. It started when my son was born nearly nine years ago. My wife Narcissa Black was forced onto me by my farther. If it were left to me I would have married a very different Black. She didn't care for my son, more often than not he was left with nurses or her sister Bellatrix -who is bordering on crazy- without my knowledge. To a Malfoy, family is everything, so when I discovered what she was doing, I confronted her. The result was her parading her lovers in front of Draco from a very early age. I have raised my son by myself after that and he means everything to me. I asked for sanctuary for his sake, not my own. You see, Narcissa went to Dumbledore and claimed I was abusing her and Draco so we had to escape or he would have been taken away from me."

"Ok, now I want to kill him. Can I kill him now?" Sarah asked.

"No, Sarah behave, killing is bad."

"Its worth it, he has hurt too many children, including my own."

"You are welcome to stay here as long you need Lucius. Would you like Draco to train with Harry? Both Sarah and Gabriel are good and fair teachers."

"What is Harry being taught?"

"The magick of a Guardian, hand to hand combat, wizardry, and basics like history and maths."

"How can he join in with Guardians? He is nearly a full Daemon."

"Exactly. Gabriel is a Daemon Stallion so Draco is perfectly able."

"I should think it would be all right then."

"I presume you would like to join us all in training?"

"If it will help me protect my son then yes."

"Sorted. Now can I go save my mate from that Kit of yours?"

"Yeah come on, lets got see what mess Harry has made and if Craig is still in one piece."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Ah yes, we better fill you in on Pack dynamics. Well I am Jack, the first leader and I hold the wolf. Then there is Gabriel who is a Daemon Stallion and mated to Sarah who is a Vixen. Next are Ruairidh, a Crimson Moon tiger who is mated to Craig, a Snow leopard. Finally our females Angela a cheetah, Jess a lioness and Hannah a gazelle. We're a right mix, which is not normal for a Guardian team, but oh well, it works."

"Jack you are just making everything more complicated! What he was trying to say was don't bother following the rules, we don't have official ranks, just power levels so you can come to any one of us if you need anything."

"Thank you Sarah, that is slightly easier to understand."

"You're welcome."

Then without warning Sarah took off in a sprint down the hallway, her hair flying and struggling to control her transformation. Without a word the others followed and what they saw wasn't what was expected. The vixen had skidded to a halt in the doorway, her eyes wide and tail swishing from side to side.

"What's the matter love?"

"I felt something and I think I know why. Come see."

The Stallion stepped up behind his mate to see through the door. Craig was curled up with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk with his ear phones, and eyes closed. There was a snort from Ruairidh at the sight but that wasn't what had the vixen with her tail in a knot. On the big faux fur rug by the fire were two figures, curled so tightly together that only the difference in their hair and skin tone told you which one was which. Harry was snuggled into the taller boy's chest, not an inch of space between them.

"Ah… so that's what made them jump."

"Right you are Gabe, which one of us if going to tell Lucius?"

They were whispering so only the other Guardians could hear them. Gabriel ignored the snickering coming from Jack and Ruairidh as he answered.

"I will but we need to find out what form Draco has before we talk to them."

"Agreed. Now as much as I hate to wake them, dinner will be in half an hour and I know Harry will be hungry."

Sarah padded across the room her fox tail and ears still present. Slowly she leaned down and brushed her hand through her son's hair. She pushed a little bit of magick over him so he awoke gently.

"Mama?"

"Yes it's me. Come on little one, time to wake up. Dinner will be in a bit and I know you will be hungry by now."

As Harry moved something seemed to drag Draco from sleep too. The blonde shifted and sat up not seeming to realize he was keeping an arm tight around the slender figure of Harry. Draco looked up at the vixen. Something told him this was Harry's mother so he was perfectly happy to be in her presence.

"How long have we been asleep…?"

The young Malfoy looked up again silently asking what to call the vixen. Sarah grinned at the blonde; she had decided she liked him.

"Just call me Sarah."

"Thank you, Sarah."

"You are very welcome but now its time we all went for some food and get to know each other. Don't worry, no one bites."

The blonde smiled at Sarah before getting gracefully to his feet and putting out a hand to Harry. The brunet grinned at Draco and allowed the older boy to pull him up, their hands stayed together slightly longer than needed but no one commented. Harry decided to show off a little bit and pushed his magick over both their clothes so they were back to being straight rather than rumpled. Unfortunately his father saw his little trick.

"Now son, should you have done that?"

"No Daddy."

"Why didn't you just use your wizard magick which doesn't drain as much energy?"

"Because I was ever so slightly showing off Daddy."

Before an argument could break out his mother stepped in.

"Gabe, that's enough. It was harmless."

The stallion huffed but stayed silent, this made Harry feel guilty so he slinked over to his father and cuddled into his side. Gabriel looked down into the same emerald eyes of both his son and his mate. There was no way he could stay made at his son. Sighing, the stallion draped an arm around the lithe form and hugged him close.

"Don't look so guilty little one, I am not mad at you."

"Promise?"

"Yes son. Now come before your mother has my head again."

Harry laughed and bounced into the dinning room where everyone else was waiting, Gabriel taking his seat as Harry slipped in beside Draco. For a bit everyone ate in a comfortable silence until Draco looked up at his father.

"Father, do we get to stay here now?"

"Yes Draco, we don't have to go back, although I will be going back to get our belongings and before you ask, no you cannot come with me."

Unlike Harry who would have fought until he was blue in the face, Draco just nodded and sighed under his breath. Then Ruairidh raised his head and spoke.

"We are not letting you go alone Lucius. At least me and either Gabriel or Jack will be going with you. Remember until you are trained we are much more powerful than mere wizards."

"I don't think I have a choice, do I?"

"No afraid not. Jack would you prefer Gabriel or you to go?"

"I think you and Gabriel are quite capable."

Lucius nodded but said no more as Jack turned and spoke to Draco.

"Now Draco, I think you need to be introduced to everyone. We all go very informally around here so first names are fine. First I am Jack, next to me in order are Sarah, Gabriel and Craig. Ruairidh, Jess, Angela and Hannah are on the other side. As you have already seen when you arrive we are Guardians and each of us has an animal form we are extremely in tune with. Ruairidh is a Crimson Moon tiger; his mate is Craig, a snow leopard. Then we have Harry's parents Gabriel, a Daemon Stallion and his mate Sarah, a Vixen. The rest of us are not mated at the moment. I'm a wolf, Hannah is a gazelle, Angela is a cheetah and Jess a lioness."

"Ok. Thank you for telling me. Harry do you have a form?"

"Sure do but mines mixed which doesn't happen often. It will be easier to show you."

Before anyone could even speak Harry was gone and in his place was an inky black fox with red points on his legs and ears, emerald eyes watching Draco for his reaction carefully. The sight in front of him mesmerized Draco, never before had he seen sure a beautiful creature. Slowly he held out a hand to the black fox. Harry crept closer and closer till his muzzle was in Draco's hand. The blonde brought up his other hand and ran it through the silky fur; the fox began to make keening noise and his tail wagged slightly from side to side.

Gabriel sighed and turned to Lucius knowing this couldn't be held of any longer, it was obvious by the way Harry had allowed Draco to touch him in animal form they were soul mates.

"Lucius you need to know something else about Guardians. We are not human in a wizard's sense of the word; we are too close to our animal for that. They way we find mates aren't by choice, they are chosen for us by our Magick. It is the greatest offence for some one other than our parents and mate to touch our animal form. As you can see Draco is without a doubt Harry's mate."

"I see. I presume even if it could be changed they wouldn't allow it?"

"That is correct. A Guardian only ever has one mate and gender doesn't matter."

"Gender doesn't matter?"

"There is a reason Harry is a fox not a stallion. If the child is male then he takes his father's form if he dominant and his mothers if he is submissive. All submissive are able to care young. Harry is submissive."

"I can accept that."

"Good because you do know who Harry is in the Wizarding worlds don't you?"

"No, I don't."

"He is not just Harry Blackthorn, he was first Harry Potter. We were assigned to him when he was left with muggles. He was abused by them and our only choice was to remove him and let him heal. It came about that he needed a stable family to do that so we blood adopted him. This means he has DNA from both of us and is our child but he can still choose to access his Potter vaults, he is still listed in your world as Harry Potter but in ours he is Prince Harry Blackthorn."

"I understand. What happens when he reaches 11?"

"He has chosen to go to Hogwarts but we will go with him. Ruairidh has taken the DADA teaching job, so Craig going with him as his mate. I have taken the Care of Magical creatures so Gabriel goes with me. Jack has taken the Ancient Runes job. The others will go between here and Hogwarts when needed…"

They were interrupted by a husky purring sound that made everyone turn to look at Harry and Draco, only Harry was back to human and he was cuddling a small dog sized dragon who was the source of the purring. Sarah cooked her head to one side.

"Well that takes care of that problem."

"What problem?"

"Oh sorry, Lucius. I forgot you still don't know everything. Well, Harry may be a Submissive but he is very powerful and with Draco being his mate I was hoping he would have a form strong enough and he does. At least he only transformed small the first time."

Lucius was having problems keeping his mouth closed in shock at the sight of his son as a dragon.

"Yeah I remember what happened when I transformed for the first time, it was in my God form and I destroyed the council chambers."

"Trust you to do that, Ruairidh."

"Well I was angry. What do expect?"

Craig and Sarah lost control and ended up leaning against each other because they were laughing so hard over the image of a god sized Ruairidh with over sized paws and a sheepish look on his cat face.

"Alright, it wasn't supposed to be that funny."

The crimson tiger huffed and stalked out of the room, his tail lashing from side to side and his nose stuck up in the air.

"You had better go after him Craig; we will join you in the training room once Draco is back to normal."

The snow leopard nodded and bounded off after the sulking Tiger. Sarah sighed as she managed to get her breathing under control enough to speak.

"Lucius, we will need you for this."

"For what?"

"We need Draco back to his human form so we can show you what you will be learning in training."

"Alright. What do you need me to do?"

"You just need to touch him and call him with your magic so he comes back to his human form. You will know instinctively what to do when you touch him."

Lucius nodded and went over to his son. He was stopped short when Harry flashed his fangs at him and hugged the dragon closer to his chest. Gabriel moved up to his distressed son and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy little one. We need Draco back to human form a little bit."

Slowly Harry's eyes returned to normal, the pupils going from the slits of the fox back to human. He looked up at his father and gently put the dragon down on the table. Lucius reached out and laid a pale hand on Draco's head; within seconds the dragon was once again Draco in human form, looking up at his father and grinning for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you Father."

"You are welcome."

Sarah gestured for everyone to follow as she led the way to the huge training room in the basement of the Manor. Craig was in cat form, slowly circling a very pissed off Crimson Tiger who was also in feline form. The two were already covered in cuts and gashes that were already healing as the others watched.

Jack turned to the two Malfoys.

"This is what happens when one of us gets pissed off, we have to come down here and fight till all our anger is gone. The last time a Guardian got really mad was when Atlantis was destroyed and no one wants a repeat of that."

Craig lunged without warning at the tiger, his claws were extended and his mouth open to reveal fangs that glinted in the candle-light. The tiger met him half way. Claws tore into fur, trying to find purchase on skin. Ruairidh managed to snick his fangs into Craig's neck and slam him into the floor, the bigger feline holing him on the stone. Blood stained snow white fur red as the leopard thrashed to get loose.

Sarah let out a small scream when she sensed something in the building Magick, her own power manifesting and she changed before the others had chance to work out what she had felt. The vixen leapt forward and knocked the Tiger flying, her power opening and she began pouring her healing Glade into the bloody leopard. While she still had the energy she snarled at the tiger.

"You went too far you idiot. Couldn't you tell he is carrying your cubs?"

At once Jack and Gabriel were in animal form and pinning the tiger down. Harry crept closer to his mother in fox form; his power joining hers in healing the snow leopard. Once he was stable and back in human form Sarah stalked over to Ruairidh who was still being held by Jack and Gabe although they were back as humans.

"How dare you! Have you lost your senses? Not only is he your mate but also carrying your cubs and you couldn't wait five minutes for either Jack or Gabe to get here. I'm so angry I don't even want to look at you! You better hope he forgives you."

She was glowing with power and for the first time Harry heard his mother shout and actually mean it. He watched as his Uncle Craig came round and his mother was at his side at once.

"You all right Craig?"

"Yeah what the heck happened?"

"You stupid mate didn't even notice you are carrying cubs before he attempted to rip your stomach open."

"Oh. Are they ok?"

"Yes don't worry, Hun, Harry and me fixed you up. In a few days you will back to normal."

"Thank god. Where is he?"

"Over in the corner getting a grilling from Jack and Gabe."

"You have already nearly killed him then."

"You know me too well. I presume you will forgive him?"

"Yes after all I had only noticed this morning. I know I should have told him but it slipped my mind."

"Trust you to be so forgiving. I will call the boys off and explain to Lucius and Draco what's going to happen. Why don't you two head up to bed."

"Good idea."

Sarah sighed as she watched the Leopard go over to Ruairidh. Gabe and Jack moved away as soon as Craig reached the tiger. As soon as he was within reaching distance Ruairidh scooped him up and carried him away back upstairs.

"Now. Sorry about that."

Sarah ran a hand through her hair and shook her head to clear it as she turned to face the two Malfoys.

"You will be starting in the morning with hand to hand combat. Draco you are fit enough to jump straight in with Harry's lessons with me. Lucius you will be with Jack and Gabe. I think its time we all headed to bed before something else goes wrong."

"Go Sarah, I will show them to their rooms."

"Thanks Jack."

She gave her leader a quick hug and then padded up the stairs with her mate and son following behind. Gabe spoke softly to Harry as they followed.

"Would you rather stay with me and your mama tonight?"

"Yes, please Daddy."

"All right then."

The three were changed and ready for bed within minutes. The day had been trying to say the least. Both Gabe and Sarah could feel Harry trembling as he cuddled as close as he could get between them.

"You okay little one?"

"Will Uncle Craig stay mad at Uncle Ruairidh? I could tell he was so upset at how hurt he was."

"No sweetheart he won't, but Uncle Ruairidh needs to learn to be more careful."

"Is Draco my mate like you and Daddy?"

"Yes, but wait a few more years before you think on that. Just get to know him first."

"Ok. Goodnight Mama, Daddy."

"Night little one, sleep well."

The room was warm and silent as the three fell asleep all curled up together.


	8. Chapter 7 Hogwarts Letters

**Next chapter hope everyone likes it. Thanks once again to my beta for everything. This chapter moves fast and I am sorry if it doesn't suit anyone but I don't want to take too much time before getting to the Hoqwarts years. Review please.**

* * *

Chapter 7. Hogwarts letters

The atmosphere was tense the next morning, although Craig had forgiven Ruairidh for yesterdays fight and Draco and Lucius were doing well in their first day of training, there was something simmering just under the surface. Things simmering usually came to the boil; this did in the evening when everyone was lounging about in the main room.

Jack was watching his second in command as she began to lose the grip on her temper; Gabe was having problems grounding the power that kept pouring of her in waves every time she changed thought track. Harry and Draco were relaxing in animal form on the hearthrug, the only sign that they were still awake was the slight twitch when Sarah's power spiked. In the end it was Ruairidh who broke the silence.

"Look Sarah, I said I am sorry, Craig has forgiven me why can't you?"

"Because you should have noticed and I cannot believe you couldn't wait five minutes for Gabe or even Jack. Craig is no match for you when you are that pissed off."

"All right! I know I was stupid and let my temper cloud my judgment but what more do you want me to say?"

"I want you to ask yourself why you haven't asked your mate to marry you!"

There was silence after that outburst; even Lucius had an eyebrow raised at this. All eyes turned to Craig. He glanced at Sarah, he had known what was getting her so mad at his mate, after all they had known each other the longest and she knew what he wanted.

"I… have … I …"

The tiger was so shocked he couldn't form words. Sarah pounced as she knew Craig would never make a fuss over it himself so she was doing it for him.

"No Ruairidh, I don't meaning mating. I mean a real wedding or at least a Guardian ceremony, and before you ask why he hasn't asked himself it is because even though he is male I think you forget he is your submissive. That means he is entitled to want his cubs to have a legal father."

"I hadn't thought about it like that."

"No, I didn't think you had. That's why I brought it up. Now I forgive you."

The ceremony was held a week later in the chamber that Gabriel and Sarah were married in, this time everyone was present and fully dressed in Guardian robes. Even Draco and Lucius had been made robes for this as it had been discovered both could access Guardian Magick being full-blooded Daemons.

Ruairidh being the dominant lead the chant—he ran a dagger across his palm and quickly handed the blooded blade to his mate who repeated the action. Then Gabriel stepped forward. His power formed a visible helix around him as he guided the two bleeding hands together and finished the marriage chant.

The light that surrounded the two blinded everyone else but Gabriel for a few seconds. The result was two rings; Craig's circled in a ring then spread down his hand and around his wrist showing he was the submissive of the two. Ruairidh's was a thicker band that was just a ring as he was the dominant—unlike Gabriel and Sarah's, theirs were just gold rather than white gold as they weren't the strongest of the Masters at Ice Manor. As soon as the cuts healed Ruairidh scooped up his mate and left the chambers. The rest of the Pack and the Malfoys suddenly decided they had to be on the other side of the manor just in case they heard anything they didn't want to.

Sarah smiled softly as she took her Kits ceremonial robe and hung it up with her own and Gabe's. The tall blonde came out of the bathroom holding his own robe over his arm; slowly he handed it to Sarah and grinned when Harry turned to him.

"Want to go play on the Xbox?"

"Sure."

"Is that okay, Mum?"

"'Course just don't stay up too late."

The two bounded down the stairs and could be heard fighting over who got which character and what level to play on.

In Ruairidh and Craig's room.

The tiger carried the smaller leopard into their room, waving his clawed hand so the light went out and all around the room candles flickered into life. The glow spread over the huge bed making everything else seem insignificant. Gently Ruairidh placed Craig in the centre of the silk sheets, and then with practiced ease he stripped them both of their robes not even looking where the irreplaceable garments landed. As Craig's creamy pale skin caught the candlelight the beauty spread out before him entranced the tiger.

"Do you know what you do to me? Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

"I can see what I do to you."

Ruairidh climbed gracefully onto the bed and pinned the snow leopard between his strong thighs and hands. Slowly he lowered his head and brushed his lips against Craig's, the leopard mewling at the contact and arching closer so he could deepen the kiss. Ruairidh happily obliged his mate. They fought for dominance for a minute or two but Craig soon gave up and submitted.

The tiger gave a satisfied purr and drew back slightly to trail kisses along his mate's neck to the permanent bite mark on the junction between his collar bone and throat. He latched his mouth onto that spot, licking and nibbling till the area was a deep purple. Once he was satisfied he moved down and began mapping all the contours of his new husbands body.

"Ruairidh…"

"Hmm? What my little leopard?"

"Don't tease."

"Ha, sorry my love but there is no way out, tonight you are at my mercy."

* * *

//A few months later//

Ruairidh was awakened by the sound of retching and harsh heaving breathes. Quickly he went to the bathroom and found his husband leaning over the toilet, his dark hair messy and his icy blue eyes clouded with sleep.

"How long has this been going on kitten?"

"A few days. I didn't want to worry you."

"Don't be daft. You worry me more when you keep things from me. I think it is time to see if Sarah has a remedy for your morning sickness."

"Alright, I really don't want this going on any longer than I have to. I hate not being able to eat anything till lunch."

The two made their way down to the training room where the usual sounds of fighting were coming from. Upon entering they saw a sight that was rather rare. It seemed Sarah, Harry and Draco was taking a break and sat with a tired looking Lucius while Gabe and Jack fought it out with blades in the centre.

It wasn't often any of the three male masters fought it out but it seemed Sarah had wanted Lucius and Draco to see what they were able to do. The crash of metal on metal caused Ruairidh to wince as they made their way over to join the Pack sitting on the sofas. Now the Tiger wasn't afraid of the Stallion but he wasn't daft either, he knew neither him nor Jack stood a chance once Gabe drew both his Sai's. Gabriel's father crafted the long blades before he left to serve his mandatory duty in the Council. There was a reason why the council feared when Gabriel would take the throne; he was deadly with his Sai's and never had any problems with getting his hands dirty. Now Jack was no pushover and very powerful in his own right but they could all see him struggling under the onslaught from the dual blades.

Ruairidh glanced at his husband for permission; he knew Craig would know what he wanted. The Leopard smiled and gave his mate a nod then turned his head slightly, still keeping one eye on the fight to speak to his best friend.

"Sarah have you got anything to help with my morning sickness? I am not coping well."

" Of course I have. I will give it to you so you can take it with your dinner since that'll give it enough time to work."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You know you can come to me for anything."

Craig just smiled and leaned some of his weight against the Vixen. At nearly four months he was lucky he had avoided sickness this long and he was showing a lot now, but Sarah wouldn't tell him yet how many cubs he was carrying as there was always as chance he wouldn't be able to carry them all full term.

Ruairidh had crept round to the side and drawn his own blade, a thick bladed, two-handed Dai katana. The Tiger leapt into the fight on the other side of Jack to distract Gabriel and give the Stallion more of a challenge. The sounds grew louder as the Sai's, Dai katana and Broad Sword clashed. Although he now had two opponents, Gabe didn't even show signs of tiring as his blades flashed between the other two.

"How does he do that?"

"Gabriel is the crown Prince of our world so he was taught as soon as he could walk. Then he showed promise with two blades and then it grew from there until his father, the King, made him his blades."

Draco's eyes widened as he looked at the smaller brunet at his side.

"So when Gabe takes the throne Harry will be the heir?"

"Of course little dragon. After all I will be Queen, which makes Harry the Crown Prince, but it is a long way off from now so don't worry."

The three masters soon finished their duel with Gabriel winning by pinning the other two down with a Sai at each of their throats. Draco was really taken by the Sai's and asked to train with them, as he preferred two blades to one like Harry. It seemed he took after his mother in more ways than one and was now training with a katana.

Surprisingly Lucius had taken to a curved katana that was very thin and very fast. The two Malfoys were coming on in leaps and bounds, and thanks to their daemon blood they were able to access instincts that cut the training time in half.

When the birth came of Ruairidh and Craig's children the Pack were overjoyed to add the two male twins to the ranks. Although they turned out to be different felines in soul animal as humans, anyone who didn't know they would have no chance of telling them apart. They were proudly named Socha and Drake. The two grew up to be better pranksters than their mother and thoroughly enjoyed getting on the rest of the Packs last nerve. Harry and Draco often joined in with the younger cubs and taught them many little spells of wizard magic that was great for pranks.

Over the years Harry and Draco grew and trained together, they became so close that it was impossible to find one without the other. They could finish each other's sentences without needing to use their mind link. Draco was always the physically bigger of the two and often drove Harry nuts by saying he looked like a girl with his long inky black hair and wide emerald eyes. Now the little prince might look like a girl but he was as powerful as his father and had a lithe grace that was only enhanced when he fought with his katana. Draco on the other hand soon became under the tutelage of Gabriel and his own set of Sai's was presented to him on his 11th birthday.

It was decided that the two would continue they're training while in Hogwarts but it would be kept a secret. Lucius had been given permission to tell Severus Snape, as he was Draco's godfather, but he would have to swear a wizard's oath that he wouldn't breath a word.

The morning of their Hogwarts letters came far too quickly for the Pack as that meant relocating most of their members and some in secret. Although the twins were going with Ruairidh, their mother wasn't happy about having to stay in the forest in his cat form along with Gabriel as the other three were teaching and they didn't want to expose their relationship with Harry yet.

"This is so funny Dray, look at what they have said we need. It looks like they consider First Years far more stupid than I had originally thought."

"Harry, you are just smarter and better trained than most 11 year olds."

To that Harry stuck out his tongue just as his mother walked in through the door.

"Put that away Kit or the wind might change and it will stick."

"Sorry, Mum didn't mean to, but Dray was being a prat."

"I was not being a prat, in fact that kind of behavior is far beneath a Malfoy."

"Only because you have a habit of walking around with your nose stuck in air. Its no wonder everything is beneath you."

"Why you little…"

"Children, no fighting till after breakfast and only as long as you have got everything you need."

"But Dad…"

"No buts Kit. We are going to get your things before we train."

"Damn it, stupid school…"

Harry continued to mutter under his breath as he ate his breakfast. Everyone knew that he didn't want to go back to the Wizarding world and would much rather head to the castle and learn the ways of being the Crown Price, but he would never go against either of his parents.

Once they had all eaten, the two blondes, Harry, Gabriel and Sarah all headed to Diagon Alley where they would get everything they needed for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. Harry danced along side Draco as they entered the pub guarding the entrance to the Alley. The Dragon smiled softy as he watched his mate/best friend jumping around like a 5 year old. He and his father had slipped back in their Malfoy masks when in public.

Gabriel was studying the pub and the people in it as he kept an eye on his mate and child, who were both bouncing like children. Lucius subtly rolled his eyes at the display from the others; even Draco was struggling to control himself, as Harry's joy was infectious.

"Son calm down. You are making your mother as hyper as you"

"Sorry Dad."

Since Harry had came to live with the Guardians he had changed in the way he looked—he had been healed so he had only the scar on his forehead that was covered by a Glade his mother had put on a few years ago. Then when his mother and father took him in he had changed to look like them. So now he had hair as long as his mother's that was kept in a long braid down his back, cut so he had straight bangs framing his face, which brought out his emerald eyes and pale skin tone. He was taller than he would have been but still a good few inches shorter than Draco as well as much more slender. He looked like a perfect mix of his father with his mother's build.

People;s heads turned as Harry bounced along between Sarah and Gabriel, his braid swinging like a tail and his eyes overly bright as he took everything in. Draco reached out a hand and wrapped it around the thick braid so Harry fell back. The green eyed boy turned to glare at his mate as he tugged the braid from his hands.

"That was very cruel Dray, I can't believe you just pulled my hair. I took so long getting it right this morning."

"Girl."

"Prat."

"Midget"

"Fat."

"Ugly"

"Freak"

"Harry, stop calling Draco names."

"But Mum he started it!"

"You shouldn't sink to his level, you know that."

"Look we are at the first stop, Madame Malkins."

Harry lost his pout at once and danced inside, only pausing to give Draco a fanged grin over his shoulder. The attendant wasn't really paying attention to who had just come into the shop and ignored them in favour of dealing with the Weasley clan. This did not impress Lucius or Gabriel at all and being the highbred things they were they decided to show it.

"Excuse me I think you might want to reconsider snubbing us."

This made the girl look up and boy did she blush at the sight and sound of Gabriel and then Lucius and then she paled when she realized she had managed to offend Lucius Malfoy and that never ended well.

"I am terribly sorry Lord Malfoy I shall get the seamstress for you at once and clear the shop."

"That's better."

Madame Malkin came threw the door just as the girl finished speaking. She raised an eyebrow at the young Malfoy heir snickering behind his fathers back and a gorgeous young women with a slender black haired child out right laughing while she had an arm slung around the boys shoulders.

"Alright Lisa go into the back and sort everything I will need while I see to the Lords and Lady."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Right, now that that's sorted, what can I do for you Lord Malfoy and Lord…?"

"Gabriel Blackthorn, Lord Blackthorn."

"Lord Blackthorn. What I can do for you?"

"My son needs a full wardrobe including Hogwarts robes befitting for a young heir."

"The same for Draconis, thank you Madame."

"Of course; if I could just measure you and then you can pick some fabric, it will be done within the hour. Would you like it delivered?"

"Well will have it del…"

"I don't think so Gabriel, you are just being lazy we will pick it up on the way back thank you."

"Sarah, you didn't have to interrupt me."

"Of course Mum did. You were being all high and mighty again Dad and you know Mum hates that. Especially when you are being lazy like Uncle Ruairidh."

Madame Malkin raised her eyebrows as the group moved to have the back room where the two raised blocks were. With a laugh the little black haired child leapt up and smiled at Draco who just stepped up gracefully with a raised eyebrow. The young women cuffed Draco round the back of the head. He gave her a wide-eyed puppy look that had her laughing until she saw the disapproving looks from her mate and Lucius.

"Don't look at me like that; I am perfectly free to act as I like. I am not a highborn snob."

"No, but you are married to one Mum."

"Shush little one, I am trying to get round your father."

"Why don't you just…?"

"Not in public little one."

"Oh alright."

"Come on Gabriel, you know I hate having to act like Lucius when out with Harry."

"So."

"Grrr. You are doing my head in today Gabe."

"Mum?"

"Yes little one?"

"Don't be mad at Dad, he can't help being a prat like Dray."

Draco murmured a low "hey" at that but otherwise nodded in agreement over his younger mate's statement. He then looked over at his father and teacher, both were steaming silently at being told off by Sarah, but he could tell that Gabe knew he had pushed his mate too far over this.

The fitting and choosing was got over with quickly after that and they soon left with the promise to come back later to pick everything up. Next on the list was to get a wand even though no Guardian needed one, it was necessary for their cover so Gabriel and Sarah needed one as well. Lucius still had his but didn't use it. The bell tinkled over the door as they open it into Olivander's shop. Being what they were the dark had no effect on their eyes so they could see the man at once, although he usually liked to startle new customers just because he could and it amused him in his old age.

"What can I do for you Lord Malfoy and … you are not Wizards."

"Correct but I am a Lord by your laws, Lord, Lady and heir Blackthorn at your service."

"Ahh now it makes sense. Well Heir Malfoy you might as well go first as you are older. Hold out your wand arm."

Draco sneered softly but did as he was asked and held out his left hand. This in itself was usual although it didn't escape Sarah's notice that neither Lucius nor Narcissa were left-handed. It took a long time for Olivander to find the wand that suited Draco, not surprisingly it was a dragon based wand but it had three cores—dragon heartstring, kitsune fur and willingly given drake blood. Harry's on the other hand was a mix, and had three cores as well but his were Kitsune fur, Daemon Stallion hair and dragon blood. Draco's was 13 inches and made from ashwood, which was a blue, black mix in colour. Harry's was 11 inches cherrywood, which was more red and black.

"Interesting, very interesting."

"Yes?"

"Nothing my Lord, except these two have corresponding cores."

"Yes we know. Its nothing to worry about. Although for what we are doing in this world we will also need wands."

"Of course my Lord."

Gabriel's was actually easy to guess, his was 14 inches of Daemon wood with three cores of daemon stallion hair, vixen fur and daemon blood. Sarah's was 11 ½ inches made of redwood, with the cores of vixen fur, daemon stallion blood and hairs from the mane of Kyuubi.

"You all have very powerful wands that bare a great resemblance to some of the Founders wands; in fact Slytherin's wand was almost the same as Lord Blackthorns and Gryffindor's was very similar to Lady Blackthorns. Whereas Draco and Harry's are identical to Merlin's two wands."

"Well things are never simple with us."

"How much do we owe you Olivander?"

"That is 60 gallons, please, my Lords."

"Of course."

Gabriel and Lucius paid before they headed out, they had been in there so long that they called in Madame Malkins and picked up the shrunken packages of their new wardrobes. They quickly finished in the bookstore and apothecary; it was then Harry saw the Magical Menagerie and could hear all kinds of voices.

"Mum I can hear them. They want a home—Dad can we go and see please?"

Gabriel tried but he stood no chance of resisting his son's wide, pleading eyes. He heard Lucius snicker beside him and sent the other master in training a glare that was ignored.

"Sure but only one pet, no more!"

"Of course and thank you Daddy, come on Draco, I want a snake."

The blonde paled, he wasn't sure if liked where this was going. After all, knowing Harry it'd be a large, very poisonous and bad tempered snake. As they entered the shop Harry was grinning his head off; he had inherited his mothers ability as a beast speaker. He was bouncing like a 5 year old again but as he approach to the cages became controlled and gentle.

Draco could only speak to snakes and felines for some reason, although the snakes were from his soul animal while no one was sure why he had a feline affinity. Lucius was watching from the shadows as Sarah, Harry and Draco bounced around the shop until they found something that caught their eye. Sarah was the first, she found a little puppy that was all by itself at the back, and it was quite large for a pup and still had oversized ears and paws. It was black and surprisingly had blood red markings not unlike Gabriel's stallion form.

_"Hey little pup."_

_The dog's ear pricked up when it heard the soft voice; to be honest it was quite a menacing looking dog, it obviously had some daemon blood in it somewhere._

_"You look lonely and frightened. Would you like to come home with me, my mate and son?"_

_"Could I bond to you as your familiar?"_

_"'Course you can, I will just go and get my mate so I can make him agree."_

The dog gave a little grin at that, showing his long canine fangs.

"Gabriel, come here a sec."

"What have you found?"

The stallion looked at the pup, he was defiantly nearly full daemon. The dog cocked its head to one side and watched the higher daemon try to say no to his mate and failing.

"Please Gabe, I don't want to leave him. He has agreed to bond as my familiar; please, please, please?"

Gabe caved under those pleading eyes and voice; the pup would be good protection for his mate while he was staying in the forest.

"Alright you can have the pup."

Sarah leapt up and kissed her mate in thanks before reaching into the cage and holding a hand out for her new pup to sniff. The shop attendant came running.

"Please don't put your hand in there! That thing is vicious!"

At this Sarah straighten and leveled a nasty glare on the little man that had reminded her of her son's life before he was rescued. It made her heart go out to the little daemon dog shivering in his too small cage.

"I am buying this pup so don't worry about it."

This time she ignored the spluttering from behind and reached to the shivering pup.

_"Come on little one. I am not going to hurt you, that cage is far too small and cold for a daemon."_

The pup whimpered but quickly stepped forward and licked the vixen's hand before letting his tail wag and gave a little yip of happiness. Sarah opened the cage door and pup squeezed out. Once he stretched himself and had a good shake, Sarah could see that he was a lot bigger than they had thought. The pup looked like a black and red wolf with a full fur coat that needed a wash and he was little on the thin side but that would soon be sorted with a good few meals.

Gabriel than reappeared with a beautiful studded leather collar and fastened around the pup's neck. Harry then appeared with a huge bright blue snake wrapped around him and big pleading eyes. Then he spotted the pup stood by his Mum.

"Dad can I have him, he is a special snake and they keep feeding him wrong and if Mum can get a dangerous daemon dog, then I can get a snake that can protect me."

"Fine, but only if agrees that you are to bond as familiars alright."

"He already agreed to. Thanks Dad, now we just need to see what Draco has chosen."

Draco being the highbred thing that he was went around the shop at least 3 times before a little sound caught his ears. Slowly he headed into a dark room where the air was cold and the single cage looked far too small to hold anything of interest but there was a pair of bright eyes watching him. Draco growled softly and was surprised when he got answering mewl from the shadows.

_"You might want to come so I can see you or …"_

The cat stalked into the light. It was a beautiful clouded leopard, it was thin and dull coated but powerful under the matted fur. Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

_"You don't deserve to be locked up in here like this."_

_"I appreciate your concern but they won't let anyone take me away, although you are the first human I have ever spoken to."_

_"Ah that's the fact I am not entirely human and the reason I can talk to you is because I am actually a Dragon or a Demon Dragon to get technical about it."_

_"Do you think they would let you take me? I am so cold and lonely. I will bond as your familiar if you want."_

_"I will be right back. You don't mind wearing a collar just so no one tries anything?"_

_"'Course not, I would quite like to actually, just means I have a home."_

Draco dashed out of the room and straight into his father.

"Father I have just found the perfect pet but he says they won't sell him and he's so cold, thin and needs a good bath. He has agreed to become my familiar. Please father?"

Lucius just lead his son to the counter and proceeded to work his Lord Malfoy magic and get the leopard sold to his heir. The clerk was not happy until he noticed the black haired boy with the giant snake and the young women with the daemon dog on a thick leash. Then he was too happy to sell them the unhappy young leopard. Draco picked out a diamond engraved leather collar and leash in creamy blue and dashed back to his new pet.

"My father talked them round!"

The clouded leopard leapt up and pressed himself up against the bars his eyes bright and tail swaying. Draco opened the cage without hesitating; the cat slunk out and stretched before padding and sitting down in front of the blonde to present his neck for the collar.

_"Do you have a name?"_

_"No but I would like one."_

_"How about Suma?"_

_"Suma. I like it!"_

Draco smiled and fastened the collar around the cat's neck, and cocked his head to one side, grinning. Quickly so no one could see, he cast a few Glades on Suma. By the time he was done the cat was perfectly clean and brushed with a gleaming coat; he was still thin but looked much better. He strutted proudly by Draco's side with his chest thrown out to show off his new collar. Harry fell about laughing when he saw the strutting pair; they suited each other very well.

With that obstacle over and the three new pets in tow, the group headed home, although somehow Lucius and Gabriel had ended up with all the bags and animal things as the others had hold of the leashes—or in Harry's case, was carrying his snake and hissing soothingly to the massive creature.

Craig's jaw dropped when he saw what they brought back. He groaned to himself knowing that if Harry and Draco had pets then Socha and Drake would defiantly want their own. Although he did find it amusing that Harry had brought home a giant and obviously poisonous snake while Draco had a clouded leopard that walked just like he did, with his head arched and set proudly like everyone else was dirt or lower.

"You do know Drake and Socha are going to want their own now."

Then the snow leopard burst out laughing when he saw the daemon dog pad in beside his best friend.

"I should have guessed you would feel left out and find something you liked."

"What do you expect, it is me after all. Besides, he wasn't happy there because he is part daemon and they were scared of him, but he's just a pup."

"What have you called them all?"

"Draco called his cat Suma, Harry called his snake Jasper and my pup is called Arthur."

The twins came running when they heard their mother's voice downstairs. Socha looked overjoyed at the sight of the cat beside Draco while Drake started hissing along with Harry to the bright blue snake.

Later that night the Pack and the new pets were in the lounge for the last time for a year. Harry and Draco were on the hearthrug with Suma and Jasper, all basking in the heat of the fire as the adults talked over the last of the plans for the next day and Socha and Drake were playing with Arthur between Sarah and Craig's legs. This was how Harry wanted to spend the rest of his evenings for a long time.


	9. AN

This is not an update. I am so sorry that this has taken so long to update, I have not abandoned this story and intend to see it to the end. I just want to thank you for still reading and putting up with me. This nudge was given to me by a reminding review from 'Evie Glacier Tako'. So a big thank you there as reading that kicked my butt into gear.

Thanks again =)


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. **

The loud hissing of Jasper the next morning awoke Harry; he opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of his familiar leaning down from where he was curled around one of his bedposts.

"_Master your mother is shouting you and I believe you are an hour late and she plans to kill you when you get up."_

"_Thanks so much Jasper I really wanted to know that."_

"_Ha you are welcome master."_

Harry leapt out of bed and threw his clothes on before his own snake could laugh at him anymore. Although thinking about it snakes shouldn't be able to laugh. He dashed down the stairs before remembering his laughing snake, which caused him to get a raised eyebrow from his Uncle Craig as he turned from one foot and leapt back up the stairs to drape his snake around his neck and shoulders.

"_You forgot didn't you master."_

"_I am sorry Jasper I didn't mean to forget you."_

"_Its alright master you have other things on your mind this morning."_

Just as Harry was running down the stairs again he was caught around the waist by a pair of strong arms. Gabriel lifted both Harry and Jasper easily up into his arms.

"Now where are you off to in such a hurry little one?"

"Dad let me go, mums going to kill me"

"Your mother won't kill you but have you done to disserve the threat?"

"I overslept so I am an hour late."

"That explains it then."

"Yep."

"Come we will go together."

Gabriel carried his son and his snake down the stairs to the main lounge were everyone was waiting. As soon as they stepped through a pair cubs came racing towards Gabriel's long legs about to attach their hands to his denim jeans. The voice of their mother stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Socha, Drake if you take one more step I will ground the pair of you for the whole year."

"But mummy."

"No buts."

Socha pouted and turned to his father with a pleading look in his eyes but Ruairidh just smiled and shook his head. This in turn made Drake scowl at his father, they were so alike it was scary sometimes.

"Craig?"

"Yes Sarah?"

"Is it my imagination or are your twins speeding up their growth?"

Craig's eyes widened, at once he snapped his head to look at his mate. Surly his cubs hadn't inherited the Moon Tiger ability to be able to change the speed they aged at? He glared his husband into giving an answer.

"Well, it would seem they have maybe their mates are older than them."

"I suppose that would make sense."

"It would also explain how they seem to be nearly as old as Harry and Draco."

"Guys we are going to miss the train we can sort this out later once everyone is settled."

"Yes sorry, Sarah come on before we end up running all the way to Hogwarts."

After a lot of scrapping between the kids and adults the Pack managed to get to platform 9 ¾ without any more problems. Draco and Harry kept close to each other as they eyed the other students wearily. Harry also clung close to his mother, as her comforting presence and his father's aura of power made him feel safe. Although he wasn't clingy by nature he had only really been around Draco and the twins rather than like normal children so he wasn't sure what to do or how to act. He felt the gentle brush of Draco's skin against his own that helped to stabilise his crazy thoughts.

"Don't worry little one we aren't leaving you"

"I know dad I am just not sure about all these people."

It didn't take long to bundle Harry and Draco on to the train, they only managed it because Harry knew he would meet up with everyone later that Draco managed to remove his arms from his Father.

"Come on Harry we need to go."

The smaller boy tightened his hold but allowed Draco to pull him on to the train with one last hug from his mother. Although he did cling to the window until the train had moved out of sight of the platform.

"Dray can we go find a compartment before everyone starts staring?"

"Sure."

Draco took hold of his friend's hand and pulled him forward. As they had boarded at the back of the train they easily found an empty carriage. Harry gently removed Jasper from around his neck and placed him on one of the bench seats. Then he managed to settle down and concentrate on playing a game with Draco rather than worry about people looking in their compartment. While they played Suma was stretched out across Draco's legs. Everything was going fine as Draco was winning, until the two heirs got a visit from a redhead and a bushy haired girl.

"Have you seen a toad?" Asked the girl.

"No and if we had my friend would have eaten it, wouldn't you Suma."

The clouded leopard lifted his head and drew the redhead's attention to him.

"What the bloody hell is that!"

"Suma is a leopard, what does he look like?"

"You aren't allowed leopards in Hogwarts."

"You will find that I am allowed as he isn't a pet he is my familiar."

The girl huffed but stalked out with the redhead following like a little lost puppy. Draco just rolled his eyes at the pair, as they were obviously not worth his or Harry attention. With a low sigh Harry reached down and scratched gently behind Suma's ears, hearing the usual rolling purrs from the leopard helped to sooth the small boy's nerves. Draco smiled slightly at the sight of Suma pushing his head into Harry delicate fingers for more attention when he thought the emerald-eyed boy might stop.

"Suma that's enough."

The leopard just yawned and lay back down across his master's legs.

"Dray that was mean, Suma wasn't doing any harm."

"I know that but he knows how to behave in public."

"Since when is just you and me been public Dray?"

"Its not."

"Then why…never mind I can't ever understand your logic."

"Your not supposed to, your job is just to agree."

"Prat."

Draco then decided to go against his pureblood training and stick his tongue out at his black haired counterpart. Harry just laughed before settling down against Draco's shoulder to sleep the rest of the journey away. Jasper slithered closer and laid his large head in Harry's lap to keep warm as he too went back to sleep. Draco just rolled his eyes at his best friend and opened a book Gabriel had given him to study the day before.

The first years were lead to the little boats and escorted across the lake to the steps of Hogwarts, during the trip there was a lot of whispering about the fact Potter hadn't turned up and the fact that all the first years were disappointed they hadn't got to meet him. This murmuring was stopped completely when the fearsome sight of Professor Minerva McGonagall at the top of the staircase came into view.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am the Deupty Head Mistress and Head of Gryffindor house Professor McGonagall. While you are here your house will be like your family, any misbehaving will result in the loss of points and any triumphs will gain you points."

Draco leaned across to Harry and ran a hand along his arm to settle the little brunet's nerves as there was a lot of pushing and shoving as the Professor talked. Harry stuck close to Dray as they were shepharded into a small antechamber to wait for the sorting.

"You alright Harry?"

"Yes Dray just want this over with so I can see everyone later."

"That's true."

The sorting was done fast and they soon came to Draco's turn, the current Gryffindors were pulling faces as the young Malfoy strode up to the stool and the hat. The fabric settled onto his head and the voice started in his mind.

"Ah young mister Malfoy, I see you have found your rightful other half but still your house will not change. The pair of you should do very well under the new rule. SLYTHERIN." The hat shouted.

The green and silver clad table errupted into clapping while the Gryffindors just scowled and hissed words under their breathe. Draco glanced at Harry as sat down so there was an empty seat next to him. Harry smiled softly when he saw the pointed glance Dray gave the seat next to him. The hall went silent as Harry's name was called out no one recongised it and whispers flowed around the purebloods but no one could put a background to the name. The hat was placed on the dark head and everyone watched with bated breath. Harry's eyes were flitting between Draco, his mother, his uncle Ruairidh and uncle Jack as the hat spoke.

"Ah so Harry Potter has arrived and yet you do not go by that name. I sense your Pack are all around the grounds and some in this hall, I have no reason to let your secret out but you shall go to the house that you will be greatest in. SLYTHERIN."

Harry walked to Draco with the grace that told of his upbringing, there was no doubt in any of the purebloods mind's that he was one of them but why did none of them know his name and why was he so comfortable with the Malfoy heir. The rest of the new students were sorted in minutes and the hat and stool taken away as the Headmaster stood up to speak.

"Welcome students both young and old. I wish to welcome you to a new year at Hogwarts, there a few rules to go through after I have indroduced you all to our three new members of staff. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts proffesor is Ruairidh Donaldson."

The tall Tiger stood and gave a little bow to the students, many whispers followed this as girls and guys alike swooned at the gorgeous man as he sat back down. His crimson and black stripped hair was cause of a lot mummering from the male students as it looked completely natural.

"Then our next new member is Sarah Thorn our new Care of Magical Creatures proffesor"

Sarah smiled as she stood up and gave a little bow to the students, her long hair shimered in the light from the stars that were peaking through the dark clouds. She rested her hand on top of Arthur's head as he was sat beside her seat although he was hidden by her chair until the head master told the students about him.

"And finally we have our last new member, Jack Southern is our new Ancient Runes professor." At this the head master let Jack stand up and bow before he dismissed the students to their common rooms and beds once they had finished eating.

"One last thing students. There are several familiars with us this year and I think the owners would appreciate it if you all didn't treat them as pets. To show you what I mean, Professor Thorn could you let Arthur step forward please?"

Sarah grinned and gestured for her Daemon pup to step forward, there were gasps as the big dog was seen although it helped he had a collar on and was just sitting looking up at his mistress.

"Thank you. That is all students you may continue to eat our lovely feast." The head master sat down again and seemed to be content to let the students eat this time.

The Slytherin's set about learning whether or not to make alliances erm friendships as soon as they feast appeared. The older years had hidden looks of shock on their faces as they watched Harry and Draco interact with each other over the food. It was obvious they knew each other very well because they were able to get the correct food for each other and eat round each other with perfect pureblood manners. As Draco chose his meat he picked up double the amount and placed the slightly smaller portion on Harry's plate, which the dark haired boy was dolling out the mash and vegetables for the both of them. The blonde sneered at the sweet corn that was mixed in with the rice, broccoli and chopped carrot. Harry rolled his eyes and efficiently removed the offending vegetable off his best friends plate. Draco smirked and slipped his hand with his fork in it around the smaller boy's arm to steal his carrots, he ignored the indignant hiss Harry gave him and continued to eat. The pair were ignoring the stares they got from most on Slytherin table and others as well who had never seen Slytherin's acting human, even the first years.

"Dray why has mum changed her name?"

"I guess so it's not obvious from the start who she is."

The smaller boy smiled and seemed to settle back at that explanation although no one else had a clue what the two had been talking about. Up at the Staff table Sarah grinned at Jack and Ruairidh having heard what Draco had said, she had forgotten to warn her son that she would be changing her name so people couldn't question Harry over his mother teaching at Hogwarts while he was attending. As well as she the joy the Pack got from hiding under the Head Masters nose and watching the problems unfold.

Harry and Draco kept close together as the Slytherin prefect lead them down to the dungeons where the snake's common room was. Draco was keeping an eye on the other students as he had picked up on the rumours floating around after Harry's name had been called out for sorting. The blonde was not stupid he knew all the other purebloods would be trying to place his best friend but unless their family history went back as far the Malfoy's they wouldn't find anything of use. Draco was pulled out of his musings by a small hand on his arm as Harry alerted him to the fact they were being told the password for that week. The blonde snapped his mind back to the tour they were being given by the prefect as a tall man in billowing black robes entered through a portrait on the other side of the common room. Harry shivered and pressed subtly against Draco's side as he looked at the man, for some reason he didn't like him. Draco narrowed his eyes on the man and went automatically to reach for his Sai's but they weren't there. Draco growled lowly under his breath but relaxed his hand away form his belt.

The black haired man swept his gaze along the line of new Slytherin students. Most were from families he either knew or could loosely place, but there was one child that escaped his knowledge. This child was stood close to the young Malfoy heir the difference in their heights the black haired child looked much smaller than any of the other students. Most children that came into Slytherin were abused in some way but this kid looked perfectly healthy, he even had some of the first signs of developing muscles so he obviously wasn't being starved or hit. Severus mentally shrugged and let the thoughts go, maybe his parents were small that wasn't unusual. Draco allowed a small sigh of relief to escape as the man moved his piercing gaze away from Harry and began to speak.

"Welcome to Slytherin house. While you are here I expect you all to follow the rules and not loose any house points. I am the Head of Slytherin, Professor Snape. I am also the potions master of Hogwarts."

With that said he turned and strode out of the common room, his bat like robes billowing out behind him. The prefect -who had introduced himself as Adrian- once again took over and directed all the new students up the stairs to their dorm rooms. Since there were so few new Slytherin's this time they had been paired off into twos rather than fours like other houses. Draco scowled at the prefect, his wished he was allowed to use some of the spells Gabriel had taught them if he and Harry weren't paired together. Although it seemed someone had heard Draco's inner threatening as Adrian called out his and Harry's name to share one of the bigger dorms. They were the last to be sorted into dorms so they quickly left to see if their trunks were inside, Draco was very protective of his belongings, something Harry still found amusing, as he didn't have the same attachment to materialistic items. Inside they found two four poster beds with their trunks at the ends, Harry grinned as he looked around although he shivered lightly as he wasn't used to coldness of the dungeon after being in the warmth of Ice Manor. Emerald eyes widened as he noticed the absence of their two familiars, with a distressed looked he turned to Draco.

"Dray why aren't Jasper and Suma in here?"

Draco gave a start and quickly cast his eye around. Harry was correct. There was no leopard or snake in sight. The blonde narrowed his eyes at the door and inwardly growled, no one except their family had the right to separate the familiar from the master.

"I don't know Harry but we can find out."

Just as Draco finished speaking there was a loud pop and two cages appeared, luckily they weren't too far off the ground so the two animals weren't hurt but they did hiss and yowl at the rough treatment. Harry dashed over to his large snake and opened the cage with a frown on his delicate face, his small hands reaching at once for the coils of serpent.

_Are you all right Jasper?_

_Yes master but those stupid humans don't know how to look after a familiar; they examined us and try to put spells on us. They also let us get cold. _

Harry gasped and held the snake close to his body he now noticed the serpent was shivering as was Suma who was cuddling close to Draco purring as his master petted his ears to comfort him.

_How about you sleep on our beds till we get back from visiting the Pack if we put warming charms on the sheets?_

_Yes please master_

Draco sighed but his resistance was only for show and Harry knew this as the two placed warming charms on each bed and allowed their familiars free reign. Draco looked at his leopard and tried to keep his face stern but was failing as he spoke.

"Don't get used this Suma."

Harry sniggered knowing full well Draco let the leopard sleep with him most nights but due to his hang up on the pureblood rules he denied it all time. The dark haired boy kept his grin to himself and to hide it began to throw his clothes into the wardrobe they had been given. Well that was until Draco spotted what he was doing and strode over.

"Now you know your mother would kill you if she could see what you are doing to all those expensive clothes."

Draco smirked when Harry sighed and allowed the hand holding his wrist to still his movement. Although Draco did catch the smaller boy rolling his eyes at him when he cast his eyes over the now rumbled clothes in the draws. With a flick of his wand and a quick spell his father had taught him years ago the clothes were neatly hung a folded away before Harry could protest.

"Get changed then we can go and see the Pack before curfew that prefect told us about."

At that Harry leapt up and managed to get changed in record time, they were now dressed in dark jeans and jumpers to help their escape through the castle halls. Draco smiled at his best friend as he shifted on the spot unable to keep still with all the energy he had saved now bubbling to the surface at the prospect of seeing his parents, uncles and cousins who were more like brothers.

"Come on Dray we need to go. See you in a bit Jasper, be good."

Draco shook his head as the snake raised his head sleepily but hissed in agreement as his master had already dashed out the door and stood impatiently waiting for Draco. The two quickly navigated through the corridors, their dark clothes and training kept them from being spotted by any stray teachers. Within minutes they were out of the front doors and away across the grass, they raced towards the forbidden forest with Harry narrowly winning as they skidded to a halt in the shadows of the trees. The smaller boy grinned up at the blonde before a light glow covered him and he switched into his animal form. Draco wasn't far behind and the two frolicked as they slipped through the trees. The young dragon nipped at the little fox's hind legs as they ran, he ignored the indignant yip from Harry as they speed through a clearing. Harry skidded to a stop by a gap between two trees, he could smell they had found the barrier that been set up by his uncle Craig and Ruairidh by the smell of things. With a quick press of his nose that told the Pack that it was Draco and him who were coming through the barrier. The fox and the dragon disappeared, on the other side they changed back to humans. Now Harry grinned at Draco, the blonde answered by pulling a face at the smaller boy, although he waited till Harry's back was turned and then pounced on the smaller male. The two fell to the ground, Harry yipped and dug his claws into Dray's arms but he couldn't remove the larger boy. This made Harry sigh and pout at Draco as the blonde pinned him to the floor.

"Dray that was no way fair!"

"I never claimed to be fair Harry."

Harry was about to answer rather rudely when hoof beats alerted them to the fact they had been found. Gabriel glanced down at the two children on the floor. His dark emerald eyes fixed on his son as he stamped one huge back hoof. At this Harry and Draco scrambled to their feet each one stood with their legs shoulder width apart. Gabriel lowered his massive head and nudged the two around his shoulder to his sleek back. Harry's eyes widened at what his dad was telling them to do. The Stallion snorted but remained completely still, Harry gulped but his eyes gained a determined glint in his emerald eyes. The dark haired boy jumped slightly when he felt Draco lift him by his waist, he knew he would never manage to jump that high from the floor and obviously Draco had been thinking along the same lines. Harry's eyes were still wide when he felt Dray settle behind him on his Fathers broad back. Gabriel snorted in warning and set off at a walk, now he wasn't daft he knew if he cantered straight away he would hurt his son and student but that wasn't the only thing stopping him. The stallion had images of his mate killing him or even worse shutting him out of their bedroom. Gabriel shivered at that thought.

The whole Pack knew how to ride normal Wizarding horses as well as muggle ones but none of them came to over 18 hands high and could run faster than lightening at a light gallop. So Gabriel kept his concentration on his son and student, making sure they were balanced before and after he changed gait. Once he was sure that they were settled and used to his huge stride he slipped into a light canter. Harry and Draco barely felt the changes in Gabriel's speed his strides were that fluid and graceful. It wasn't long before the house came into view; they were as deep into the forest as anyone could go hence why they were safe from discovery. Gabriel slowed as they came up to the garden but then his stride changed and he snorted for the two to hold on tightly. It was Draco who realised what was happening first, there was a huge fence around part of the garden, it was a see through which was why Harry hadn't twigged to what his dad was about to do. Draco shouted while tightening his hold around the smaller boy's waist as he readied them for the Stallion's jump. Harry let out a yell as Gabriel's powerful back legs dug deep into the ground and propelled them over the fence. Draco shifted his balance as soon as they landed so Harry was pressed securely against him. Gabriel slowed as they reached the front door, Harry slid off his back first followed by Draco. His son stumbled as his feet hit the ground; it was very high from someone as small as Harry to jump down from. Draco reached out an arm and steadied his best friend as they waited for Gabriel to change forms.

Harry grinned up at his tall Father who was raking a hand through his hair as it had come loose when they had jumped over the fence. Gabriel smiled at his son and opened his arms to the small boy; Harry threw himself into his dad's arms and laughed when he lifted into a strong chest. The 11 year old snuggled into Gabriel's shirt and allowed his father to carry him into the house, although he did keep one eye on his best friend to make sure Draco was following. As soon as they entered a room that seemed to be the family pallor, Gabriel put Harry down abet it was reluctantly but he still let his son go for now. As soon as Harry's feet touched the floor and Draco appeared behind him they were ambushed by Socha and Drake. Harry scowled when he realised the twins were taller than him; he poked Draco when the blonde sniggered once he followed Harry's train of thought.

"Hey Har mama wants to talk us all. Do you think we should have kept quiet about the ageing thing?"

"Well they were going to notice sooner or later, after all you look older than me and Draco already. Anyway lets see what is going on before we jump to anything ok?"

Socha nodded and dragged Harry to floor with him; Draco and Drake joined them and at once the four spread out across the hearthrug. Between the four of them they were all touching in some way. Draco was on one edge with Harry using his stomach as a pillow, Socha was using Harry's thighs to rest his head and had thrown an arm over the smallest boy's knees and Drake had his legs underneath Socha's as they waited for the adults to appear and settle.

Jack was sat in a large armchair his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, his dark eyes filled with amusement as he watched the rest of his Pack filter in and settle into their new home. Lucius was sat in another armchair beside Jack and was watching the scene unfold with a rare look of contentment on his face. Craig and Ruairidh were snuggled on the smaller settee, Craig's face was drawn and pale but his eyes were calm. Sarah was curled up in the other armchair with her feet tucked under her legs, Gabriel had settled on the floor with his head leaning on his wife's legs. Sarah had her eyes fixed on her son as Craig stood up, it was only when she saw her friend was shaking did she divert her attention to the snow leopard.

"Craig what's the matter hun?"

"Ruairidh and I think that the twins have inherited the Moon Tiger ability to alter their ageing. It doesn't seem like they are doing it so it seems that the most likely explanation is that their mates are older and they are adjusting to match that. We thought we would see what you all think in case you have seen something we haven't."

Sarah glanced at the twins and then at Ruairidh then back again. She then unfolded herself from the chair and hoped over Gabriel; with deft fingers she cast a diagnostic glade over the twins. The results were instantaneous, a scroll appeared in her hands and she began to read out loud. With every word Craig relaxed a little bit more.

"_Drake Callum Donaldson. _

_Height 5'6 _

_Age 13 ½ _

_Magick Inherited Moon Tiger ageing (Active)_

_Socha Damien Donaldson._

_Height 5'4_

_Age 13 ½ _

_Magick Inherited Moon Tiger ageing (Active)"_

As Sarah finished she passed the scroll to Craig and let him and Ruairidh read over the information. Socha was looking wide eyed at his mama and father, he hadn't known anything about this and by the look on his twins face neither had he. Although it would explain why when they awoke their room was always destroyed and their magick went haywire at night.

"Mama can we go to Hogwarts now?"

"I should think we could manage to pull up enough details to get Dumbledor to believe a transfer."

Drake and Socha jumped up and hugged their mother as he agreed, after all that was the best place to start looking for their mates and they could spend more time with Harry and Draco rather than being stuck in house all day. Harry grinned but pulled the now older twins back down to the floor as Jack had stood up to speak.

"Now that is sorted and the mystery has been solved how about we all go out for a run before Harry and Draco have to return to the castle?"

The children all jumped to their feet at that suggestion and turned pleading eyes on their parents. Gabriel rolled his eyes but nodded at once knowing he had no chance of saying no to those wide emerald eyes. Lucius nodded at once and he had stood as well, he had been stuck inside for days now and it appeared to be getting to him. Ruairidh grinned at Jack and leapt up, he did however remember to extend a hand down and help Craig to stand.

"Lets go!"

No one was sure which of the twins had shouted that but they all followed at a brisk pace, as the sky was clear and the night young. Once everyone was outside and spread out on the lawn they changed. There was a frenzy of greetings, noise and scuffles as the younger four scrapped on the floor. Sarah padded up to her son and touched noses as she checked him over, after a minute the vixen was satisfied the smaller fox was ok and moved to check Draco over. The dragon allowed the vixen to sniff him over and lick a few patches as she had done with her own son. As soon as she had moved away Harry pounced on him and the two rolled away with yips and growls. Socha was stood next to his mother as the other snow leopard washed behind his ears while Drake was play wrestling with the other Crimson Moon Tiger. Craig rolled his icy blue eyes at his mate and eldest son. Gabriel and Jack stood together; the pair did look rather funny as they were going slightly crossed eyed as they stared at Lucius who had chosen to finally show everyone his soul animal form. A new big cat had joined the ranks, as he was now a White Lion.

Draco and Harry scampered over to the large Lion and started to investigate the new member of their Pack. Lucius sighed but laid down and allowed the two to nip sniff and climb over him. Drake and Socha then decided they would join in the fun and they pounced as one on top of Lucius. The Lion roared and stood up but that resulted in the two hanging off his back by their needle sharp claws, Lucius roared again but only shook his large body to try and dislodge them but the twins were having none of it. Well at least until Craig stormed over and dragged them away by they're ears, which resulted in the two smaller felines being dragged by their snow leopard mother. His released their ears once they were far enough away so they wouldn't pounce back on the unfortunate White Lion again. Gabriel stamped his hooves as he was fed up of waiting and wanted to run, Sarah laughed at him and leapt up onto his back her fluffy tail wagging back and forth as she grinned at the huffing Stallion. Gabriel snorted and shook his head as the rest of the Pack untangled themselves and headed over to where he and Jack were stood. Ruairidh turned to Jack and opened the Pack's mind link.

_**Where are we going? Or is this just a fun run?**_

_**We are just going to stretch our legs before Harry and Draco have to go back inside.**_

Ruairidh dipped his head in agreement before stretching out and shaking his glossy coat out, Craig did the same before rubbing against the larger feline and nudging the twins in front so they could keep an eye on them both. Gabriel was resting one hoof as he lazily watched the rest of the Pack stretching and settling into a running frame of mind. Sarah leapt down from his back and settled by his side; Harry had slunk up underneath Gabriel's stomach and was now prancing around with Draco in front.

_**Everyone ready?**_

_**Yes!**_

The collective assurances that everyone was ready came and Harry, Draco and Sarah shot off into the trees. Gabriel just snorted but followed at a slow canter, he knew he was the one who would end up rounding everyone up at the end. Socha and Drake had bounded forward to join in with the other three as Lucius kept with the other two felines as they began to teach him everything he would need to know while in this form.

_**Make sure you use your tail for balance, especially when you're hunting or jumping. **_

Craig then proceed to demonstrate on Ruairidh as he leapt up onto his mate's back and the two went down to floor in a tangle of paws and tails. Lucius skidded to a stop to avoid crashing into them, the Lion then proceed to look down his nose at them till they stood and untangled from each other. Craig butted Lucius with his head and pulled back his lips in a growling laugh.

_**You need to loosen up a bit Luc.**_

_**I am not rolling around the floor**_

_**Yes you are!**_

Ruairidh took that moment to pounce on Lucius as did Craig, the three rolled down a hill and right into the back off Jack and Gabriel. The result was a dog pile that caused the kids to skid to a stop to watch as Sarah being the annoying thing she was leapt onto the top of Jack and sat there with a smug look on her face. This caused Harry, Draco, Socha and Drake to fall over they were laughing that hard, Draco and Socha were holding up Harry, as he seemed to have lost the ability to stand he was laughing that much.

_**Sarah get the hell off me!**_

_**Jack! Don't swear in front of children.**_

_**I wouldn't have to if your paws weren't digging into a very painful area!**_

_**Oh sorry.**_

_**You don't sound very sorry.**_

The vixen let out a yowl as she was bodily picked up and removed from Jack, it appeared Gabriel didn't like the fact his wife was laying on another man and had changed forms to remove her. Sarah yipped and tried to wriggle out of Gabriel's hold but she had no chance so she just went limp. The Stallion raised an eyebrow at the lack of resistance but knew better than to complain. Gabriel put her down and switched back to his animal form, he snorted, as he knew no one was going to like what he was about to say.

_**Time to return**_.

_**But Dad…**_

_**No buts come we can come out again tomorrow but you too need sleep.**_

_**Yes Dad.**_

The Pack raced back to the house. By the time everyone was back Harry's eyes were drifting shut and even Draco had trouble hiding how tired he was. After all it was proberly well after midnight. Gabriel hugged Harry close and kissed the top of his head.

"Good night little one."

"Night dad."

Sarah smiled at her husband and led the two out of the house and back through the forest and up to through the castle doors, once they had reached the Slytherin portrait she hugged both of them and kissed Harry on the top of his head.

"Be safe boys and remember be outside on the edge of the forest for 5:30 in morning, training is still as normal."

"Ok, night mama."

"Night little one, night little dragon, sleep well."

Draco had once again blushed when she called him that. Harry grinned sleepily but tugged on the taller boy's hand to get him to follow. When they entered their new dorm they could see that their familiars hadn't moved from where they had been left. Harry smiled at his snake but didn't have the energy to remove the bright blue serpent from his bed; with a yawn the small boy changed and crawled into bed. As soon as Jasper raised his head and hissed softly, the snake slithered up the bed and coiled around his master's body to keep them both warm. Draco raised an eyebrow but a smile tugged at his lips at the image Harry created with Jasper, the blonde quickly got changed but he was still slightly more awake so he remembered to put their uniforms out for after training in the morning. Once he had sorted that he didn't have the energy to move Suma so he just climbed into bed and laid an arm over the snoring clouded leopard.

Sarah padded silently through the halls of the house they had chosen as their new home, it wasn't as good as Ice Manor but it would do until they could return. Sarah, Jack and Ruairidh had decided they would take turns staying with the Pack while the other two stayed in Hogwarts. This meant Craig and Sarah weren't separated from their children and mates more than was absolutely necessary. It was Sarah's turn tonight. Gabriel was waiting for her in one of the master bedrooms they had claimed for themselves, as Sarah walked in she was greeted with the sight of Gabriel stripping out of his clothes and attempting to get the knots out of his long hair at the same time. The Vixen laughed out loud at the sight. With quick strides she reached his side and grapped the long braid that was causing all the problems.

"You could have waited 5 more minutes for me to do it you know."

"I didn't know it was your turn tonight."

"Yeah Jack was feeling nice."

"In other words you bullied and threatened him into letting you stay tonight."

Sarah pouted at her husband, which told him he was correct in his guess. Gabriel smirked at his mate but drew her small body against his own as he did so; she relaxed into his strong chest and laid her head under his chin.

"Did the boys get back alright?"

"Yes but the Kit was tired so we will have to watch how much we push him in the morning."

The Stallion nodded and tightened his hold around her waist. He nuzzled into her neck and let her soft scent wash over him as they stood there. It was only when she pulled away and turned to get undressed did he catch the change in her scent. Gabriel froze in place when the thought registered in his brain, Sarah noticed her mate had gone completely still and nudged him but it had no effect.

"Gabe what's wrong?"

"Your scent has changed."

"No it hasn't."

"Its only faint, I only noticed when you turned just then."

"It cant have I haven't been in heat…"

"But you should have done."

Sarah began to tremble, it was wrong time and her Kit would think they were replacing him; no it shouldn't be happening, not now… Her inner panic was stopped when Gabriel sunk a clawed hand into her hair and tilted her head back till she was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Calm down love."

"But Gabe the timing is all wrong."

"That doesn't matter, Harry will understand, you never know he might be over the moon to get siblings."

Gabriel slowly stripped the rest of his mate's clothing off and then lifted her into his arms. Once they were settled into the bed Sarah snuggled closer to Gabriel's warm body and sighed as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Should we tell Harry?"

"Yes the sooner we tell him the better, if we leave it he will think we are replacing him as well as keeping things from him, especially as we never have before."

"Alright."

Her eyes were drifting shut as she spoke; the warmth that surrounded was making her drowsy. Gabriel held her close as she drifted of to sleep although he lay awake for a long time after his mind far too full for him to sleep.

Draco was the first to wake in the morning; he fumbled for the wand that was vibrating under his pillow as an alarm since they weren't supposed to know that spell at only first years he had set it not to make noise. Harry as usual hadn't even twitched when his alarm went off but that was always the case so Draco crawled out of his nice warm bed and headed for the showers, on his way past he threw his pillow at Harry who leapt upright with wide eyes.

"Dray that's not funny!"

"It was from where I was stood."

"Prat"

"I heard that."

"You were meant to."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco's back but dragged himself out of bed. He hated training at 5:30 in the morning and often called his dad crazy for such things but it never worked. Jasper hissed at him but just curled up in the warm spot where Harry had just been laying. The dark haired boy pouted at his snake but still dragged his feet into their shared bathroom to get dressed. It didn't bother them that they got dressed or undressed in front of each other. Draco was already trying to sort his hair out with half hearted gestures. Harry nearly walked into him he was still that sleepy, with jerky movements he pulled on his clothes and turned with a whimper to Draco.

"Could you do my hair, please Dray?"

"Sure alright but if we end up late I am blaming you."

"Ok."

Draco quickly brushed and braided the smaller boy's hair; it was really long now but every time Harry went to cut it Draco wouldn't let him. So he ended up having to braid and brush it for making Harry keep it long but he never complained. The two collected their now awake familiars and headed out of the castle and down to the grounds. There waiting for them was Sarah, only this time she astride Gabriel her hands holding his long mane and grinning at them.

"Morning boys."

"Hey Mum! Why are you riding dad?"

There was a snicker from the trees above when Harry innocently asked that question. It seemed Ruairidh had not been able to keep the innuendo out of his mind; a slapping sound and a growl of "Pervert" from Craig followed that statement. Sarah rolled her eyes but spoke to the boys instead of Craig and Ruairidh who were scrapping up in a tree.

"Because we are going to be riding today and there aren't enough horses."

"Makes sense."

Harry grinned and scampered over to his mother, he held his arms up for a hug before they started. It seemed he was feeling the effects of being separated already but Sarah loved the fact her son was so cuddly with everyone because it meant he was emotionally healed from his time with the Dursley's.

Jack and Lucius then appeared leading the horses they had brought with them for training purposes, Sarah had been correct. Had she not being riding Gabriel they would have been one steed short. The reason they were all training this way was because it was a great way to keep fitness up while leaning how to track and keep silent as they moved with a live animal. Harry smiled and automatically went to Lucius who was holding a slender but powerful grey with soft, kind eyes. This gelding was the one Harry had been training on since they had started on this exercise. Draco took the bay that was almost red from Jack, he grinned when Harry vaulted up into the saddle. The grey was only just 16 hands so the height wasn't too much for little Harry. Draco swung up into the bays saddle with an easy grace and then he laughed at the scowl on Harry's face as he watched him.

"It isn't my fault I just happen to have more grace than you Harry."

"Yes it is or at least it's Lucius's fault if not yours."

"Now, now little one don't go blaming anyone because you happen to be clumsy like your mother."

As one Harry and Sarah glared at Ruairidh for that comment but Gabriel stamped a hoof in irrattion and to curb the bickering that was about to take place. The group moved away back into the forest for the training, Draco grinned at Harry as they cantered off, he knew they would be sore and tired by the time they had finished.

Harry dashed down the corridor with Draco right beside him, once again they were almost late for potions and there was no chance of getting away with it even if they were in Slytherin. The blonde kept an eye on Harry as they ran, it wouldn't be the first time he had tripped while running to class so Draco always kept one eye on him. Even this far into their year they were still having problems, it had been 6 months since they had started and Draco was insanely popular within Slytherin because everyone knew Malfoys were the best. Harry on the other hand kept to himself, he didn't trust anyone except Draco from any of the houses. When any of the Pack had asked him to explain he just said it was a feeling he got, he could see eyes watching him where ever he went.

They came to a sliding stop outside the heavy door that led to Snape's classroom. At least Snape hadn't arrived by the time they got there or they would have been in trouble. Draco led Harry to the front of the classroom where they took their usual seats. Snape strided in just as they sat down. His robes billowed out behind him as tapped the board with his wand and scowled at the students.

"Your intrustions are on the board, follow them you have one hour."

The students rushed to do as they were told and quickly collected the ingridents they would need for the simple burn salve they were making. Draco arranged everything on their desk and began to heat the water in their cauldron as Harry started to dice and chop everything they would need. Between them they always managed to get their potions perfect but that was because they had been taught up to 3rd year by the Pack before they even started. Not that their Head of House knew that little bit of information. Snape glared at the 11 year olds but made no comment, he only expected three students to manage to complete the potion correctly, and he wasn't dissapointed. Harry, Draco and Hermione all handed in correct potions and were excused from the homework that night but the rest of the class groaned as they were given 3 foot of essay to write for the next day.

Harry fell about laughing as soon as they sat down for dinner in the great hall, for some reason he always managed to find his fellow students getting extra work funny, Draco had never worked that one out yet. The blonde rolled his eyes when he was sure no one was looking and slid a plate of food in front of the smirking smaller boy.

"Eat up Harry."

"God Dray what are you my mother?"

"No but still, you need to eat more."

Harry just huffed but ate everything on his plate anyway, he knew there was no point argueing with his best friend and he could feel his mother's gaze burning into him to make sure he ate. The dark haired boy sighed but reached for the chocolate cake, at least he could enjoy his dayily chocolate fix without getting frowned at by anyone. Well as long as he was careful in front of his father, he was the one with the problem with his son's chocolate obsession. The summer holidays were coming up next week and neither Harry or Draco could wait till then, the Pack had agreed that they would fake the transfer over the summer so that Socha and Drake could attend with Hary and Draco.

Dinner never lasted long as most of the Slytherins didn't like to stay where the rest of the school could see them when eating. The first years were often the first back to common room to start their homework from that day. Harry had picked up the common habbit Slytherins tended to have of disregarding the tables and chairs for the floor. When Snape slipped in and out to check of his students he would always find them spread out on the floor, under the tables, leaning on sofa's and even upside down with their heads on the floor as they wrote on someone elses back. It seemed the little Blackthorn heir had taken up that perticular habbit but only Draco would sit so he could write on him.

Draco just rolled his eyes as Harry threw off his uniform and grapped his homework from his bag, he watched with a raised eyebrow as Harry settled upside down on the biggest sofa and then looked at him expectantly. Those deep emerald eyes wore down his protests before his brain had even had time to voice them, with a fake, long suffering sigh Draco spread himself out on the floor so Harry could lean on him to write.

"Only for you Harry."

"I know Dray."

The bright smile that seemed to light up the room more than made up for Draco's slight natural adversion to sitting on the floor. A low growl had the blond move his gaze to the door to their room but it was only Suma and Jasper. The two familars had a habbit of joining Harry and him in the evenings as they werent allowed to guard them during lessons. Harry leaned down with a grin and held a hand out for Jasper to coil up so he could join him on the sofa, the huge serpent was happy to act as a blanket while his little master worked. Suma prowled around the three for a minute or two before settling against his master's side with his head on his paws and beautiful eyes open.

Severus sighed as he left his Slytherins to do to his rounds,once again he had found they were all spread out on the floor in sperate groups. The young Malfoy and Blackthorn were together as always, their familiars curled up on guard duty as they worked. It seemed the whole house perfered the floor to the sofa's and tables not just the first years. The Potions Master had just withdrew silently for there had been nothing for him to do in his House tonight and he had his rounds to do. There was also the little fact of a meeting he had been summoned to by an old friend Lucius Malfoy, although he had been warned the Headmaster was not to find out at any cost.

The Pack waited patiently for the arrival of one Severus Snape for it was him Lucius believed to be a good ally for when all four boys were attending Hogwarts after the summer holidays. As there was no doubt that Sorcha and Drake would end up in Slytherin with Harry and Draco. There was still the problem of the fact they were older than they should be but didn't often act it. Lucius wasn't too sure weather this meeting was going to go the way they wanted it to, after all although Severus was trustwrothy and powerful he did have to condtend with being a pawn for two different masters. Contry to popular belief it was this struggle that made him so sour and dissagreeable rather than him just being plain old, horible. The meeting place that had been chosen was the edge of the forest, just out of range for wandering students and teachers that might be about late at night. No one noticed the black, silent figure that snuck out of the castle and away towards the trees.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. The Potions Master and the Wolf**

It was agreed by the Pack that Lucius and Ruairidh would go and meet with Severus, as Lucius knew the man well, while Ruairidh was attending as the twin's father. It was also decided that Jack and Sarah would be on standby in animal form just in case things didn't got according to plan. Both Pack members were happy to stand in the darkness as they could see just was well as in the day being big cats and all. It was Ruairidh who heard the almost silent footsteps, as he was closer to the entrance than Lucius who was leaning casually against an oak tree. Those simmering silver eyes were much warmer than when the Malfoy had arrived with Draco, his powers had grown and matured, as his body had grown younger. Now he looked the same as the rest as the Pack even though he was a Wizard on paper.

The Malfoy straightened when he too heard the footsteps coming in their direction. A long fingered hand swept through his loose blonde hair as it caught the moonlight seeping through the canopy of trees above them. Severus Snape watched from where he stood at the gap in the trees, he had never seen his old friend look better than he did now. Not even when they had been at school had Lucius looked this good, which meant that something had happened since they had last seen each other. The new DADA teacher suddenly appeared beside Severus, the pair of them towered over the dark haired potions Master who some how managed to remain as proud as ever. He crossed his arms and glared at Lucius, as he was the one to call this strange meeting in all his changed glory.

"Well Malfoy, do you want to explain what in the name of Merlin is going on and why you have called me here in the middle of the night?"

Lucius ran a critical eye over his friend. Severus was too thin; too pale and tired, the blonde could clearly see all of the signs again. It was almost a repeat of when the Dark Lord was at full power.

"Severus my friend, what has happened to you?"

The Potions Master was taken aback by the honest and open concern Lucius was showing in his face when he looked at him. Not only was it not like him but also the concern wasn't something Severus came across often these days.

"The Headmaster, that's what happened to me Lucius. Since I have answered how about you explain what happened to you and why I am here with the new DADA professor?" The sneer in Severus's voice was telling of his view of Ruairidh.

Lucius smiled at the smaller man, it was good to know some things just never changed even after all the crap that had happened to his friend.

"Ruairidh is here because he was the one chosen to come with me as it was my idea to approach you on a delicate subject. Now if you agree to an oath with me then we can do that here and then move our discussion somewhere you will find a lot more comfortable."

The response came straight away, after all Lucius was still his best friend and he was named Draco's godfather for a reason.

"I accept. Do the oath."

This was where Ruairidh came in. The reason someone had to come with Lucius was so if Severus agreed there had to be someone else to complete the binding spell. The Tiger moved forward and pulled out his wand, although it was only for show, as Severus hadn't been clued in yet. He spoke in his low, deep rumble that had hairs standing up on Severus's neck but he couldn't place why as it wasn't fear or desire.

"Please join your hands and close your eyes."

The Lion was quick to kneel before Ruairidh and offer his hand up towards Severus, who was still stood there in shock at Lucius Malfoy dropping to the ground so quickly and without being forced under torture. Still an agreement was an agreement so Severus too dropped to his knees and clasped hands with Lucius. The DADA teacher moved around them and raised his wand to begin.

"Do you Severus Snape, swear to keep everything the Pack is about to tell you a secret from anyone deemed unworthy?"

"I promise."

A tongue of green fire snaked out of Ruairidh's wand and wrapped around the two men's hands beneath him.

"Do you promise to keep our secrets on the results of your magic?"

"I do."

A second jet snaked around and joined the first; the two strands swirled around each other till Ruairidh flicked his wand and the two jets blended into one thick rope that bound the two hands together.

"Then on your magic be your judge, for if you break this trust then your soul will decide the punishment."

The rope glowed brightly for a few seconds and then vanished with a final movement from Ruairidh. The Tiger quickly caught Lucius's eye and nodded with a grin. When the spell had completed, Ruairidh had felt the pure, untapped power inside Severus. His soul was pure; his animal was a surprising one but truly loyal.

"Severus you can now follow us, at least we can have a drink as I believe this discussion is going to call for it before the night is over."

"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like what I hear?"

"Because you are far too suspicious Severus."

At that Ruairidh burst out laughing, the sound was low but loud in the darkness and it made Severus jump then scowl at his reaction to the younger man. There was something about them both that set Severus's nerves on end, it wasn't in a bad way as such, it was more something warning him of a danger that his senses couldn't explain. Lucius looked to one side as Ruairidh groaned and rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"They really didn't trust us to get the job done did they?"

"It appears not my friend."

Severus chose that moment to see if they would tell him anything. After all that was what this was supposed to be about, them telling him something that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone else. Not that he ever would, he had far too much loyalty for that and didn't that just sound so Gryffindorish even in his head.

"Who doesn't trust you?"

A low growl was his answer as two shadows slipped out form the forest in front of the three of them. The one on the right was small and slender while the other was a huge, hulking creature that was eye level with the DADA teacher just while stood on four legs. Severus balked as his instincts screamed werewolf or something similar as this was the forbidden forest for a very good reason. Yet Lucius and Ruairidh just rolled their eyes and carried on walking past the two things. Lucius smiled and called out behind them.

"Hey Sarah, want a race?"

There was a yip in response as a dark red fox scampered out of the shadows to Lucius's side in hopes of a game. The blonde grinned and took of at a run without warning, he might be one of the Pack now but that still didn't mean he wasn't a Malfoy and he still hadn't learned to play fair all the time. The second shadow appeared in between Severus and Ruairidh and boy did the Potions Master jump when he saw just what it was towering over him. A large dark furred wolf was stood over them both; its dark chocolate eyes were glowing in the half-light as it watched the black haired man. Severus had to control himself not to run in opposite direction; instead he pulled out his wand and glared at the animal. Which to his shock, glared right back at him, its head dropped to eye level with him and those beautiful eyes narrowed as they meet his own onyx ones.

"Is it me or is that wolf glaring at me?"

Ruairidh threw back his head and laughed. It was funny to watch the alpha wolf react this way to a human. It was almost sickly sweet as he watched and the human was standing up to a giant wolf, which was funny in itself as the Potions Master was small for a male human.

"No its not you, Jack is glaring at you."

"You are nothing like a teacher should be Donaldson."

Severus glared at him as the others response was to laugh and shrug with an innocent look on his face.

"Neither are you Snape, but you don't see me bitching."

"You act more like a teenager than some I teach."

The comment was snarled at Ruairidh's back and even the wolf that was still stood beside Severus gave a bark like laugh at his friend's expense. Ruairidh pouted and muttered under his breath but Severus still heard him.

"Yeah and it's a shame Craig agrees, maybe if he didn't he might think about adding a little to our boys."

Jack lowered his head and nudged his friend in understanding, as he too was feeling the lack of a mate and pups. Still Craig was being slightly unfair towards his husband but no doubt their resident vixen could sort him out sooner or later. Severus raised one eyebrow at the strange goings on around him, after all it wasn't every day he ended up walking through the forbidden forest in the dead of night with a huge wolf and the new DADA teacher who acted and looked like a teenager. Suddenly the wolf stopped and growled low in his throat. Ruairidh glanced and smiled, they had reached the fence that surrounded their temporary home and by the looks of it Sarah had dropped the barrier as they had walked straight through it without having to key the Potions Master into the wards. A composed Lucius was stood at the door waiting with Sarah sat at his side; her thick tail was swishing in excitement as the three approached, it was Lucius that spoke first.

"Well Severus now we have all arrived I will explain the first thing you need to know about this lot. We are a Pack of Guardians, now before you object and say they don't exist, we do and Jack here will prove it to you."

With a nod to the wolf that was still stood beside Severus, a glow surrounded the animal till a beautiful man stood where the wolf had been seconds ago. The Potions Master recoiled with a growl as his eyes widened and his magic reacted to the other man. Lucius raised an eyebrow at the violent reaction the two had given the other when faced in human forms. Ruairidh cast Jack a concerned look as he could feel the powerful magick pushing at Jack's tightened control.

"Hey Jack, you alright?"

The wolf moved a few steps back and growled at his friend. He didn't understand this. It shouldn't have happened after all this time. Still he could feel the pull already trying to force him closer to the small human male in front of him. It was the small hand that settled on his shoulder that calmed his crazed thoughts. Jack looked down to find Sarah watching him carefully as she cocked her head to one side in curious interest.

"He is the one?"

Jack could only nod in answer as his voice had failed him for a while. Sarah sighed but took over the situation as she strode over to Severus and held out a hand.

"Hi, I am Sarah Blackthorn although you know me as Sarah Thorn. These too are Jack Southern and Ruairidh Donaldson. If you follow me I am sure we can all explain and clear this up as I am not sure Lucius is going about it the right way."

Severus took her hand and shook it; to be honest it was nice to find someone this direct and mature in this mess of confusing men. Not that Severus would ever admit that to anyone of course. He followed the young woman through the house, his keen eyes taking in all around him. He was led to a large living room where a group of children sat on the floor and he came face to face with the biggest man he had ever seen bar Hagrid. Severus only reached half way up his chest as his eyes travelled the rest of the way up too see dark emerald eyes that were very familiar as well as long raven hair that cascaded down. Sarah moved forward and pushed the male backwards into the room with nothing more than a frown on her face.

"Behave Gabriel, he isn't here to take Harry away. Now sit down and shut up."

The Potions Master gained a new respect for this tiny woman as the male did as he was told with nothing but a scowl on his face. It was her he looked to for what was meant to happen now he was in here. Sarah glanced at him with a soft smile, she gestured to the line up of men that had followed the two of them into the room.

"Well Severus I suggest you sit down over here while the rest pile in and I with the help of the others will explain why Lucius called you here and what will happen depending on your answer."

Severus's answer was to sit down and watch the rest pile in. As people entered, he evaluated them with a critical eye. Every one of them had that feeling of dangerous energy that he couldn't place. When the brown haired man Southern came into the room, Severus had to look away from those intense brown eyes that were boring into his onyx ones. But despite the fear he felt, he couldn't tear his eyes away from watching Southern as he crossed the room and spread himself out on a chair. Those eyes held a heat that Severus had never had directed at him before and meeting that heat meant something Severus didn't understand so kept his eyes down but that meant he had to look at the rest of the man. Which was just as distracting as looking at those eyes, a smirk flittered across that full-lipped mouth as Jack crossed his ankles and exposed his muscular thighs to Severus's gaze. Said Potions Master quickly looked away fighting down a blush that he hadn't felt in years. Lucius who had been watching his friend all this time had to hide a laugh behind his hands as he saw the slight flush of red that was creeping up Severus's neck.

"Well from the incident outside I am going go from there and hope I can explain everything. As you know we Guardians, and I know Wizards believe that we no longer walk among you but we do. Guardians are spilt into groups depending on the Master that is in charge during their training days. For example, we used to under Jack's command as he is our Alpha wolf but after we left the council we gained three other masters so we no longer have an official leader. My mate is the man who was blocking the doorway, Gabriel Blackthorn and yes we are Harry's parents although not by birth. Harry come here little one."

The young boy broke away from where he had been lying with Draco and the two other boys who looked like twins. He jumped up and settled in the woman's lap as she continued to talk.

"You may know my son as Harry Potter. That was whom he started life out as until his 5th birthday when we received a call from Harry's magick. It was then we broke away from the council and Jack formed our Pack. For months we lay out of sight and just protected Harry from his relatives until they went too far. It was decided that give little Harry the choice, he could remain and we would do our best while hidden or he could leave with us and be healed. As you can see, he chose to come with us and soon after, my husband and me blood adopted him as our son. It was during Harry's training that we were asked to give sanctuary to Lucius and young Draco. Which after hearing their story we granted them. Our Pack soon learned of the Malfoy's daemon blood, which enabled them to learn and train with us. Let me give you a break and show you what it means to be a Guardian."

The man called Gabriel stood and gave Severus a calculating look as he moved to the right hand side of the room where a door was. With a push it was opened to show a large open room that had no roof. Gabriel stepped through and Sarah motioned for Severus to follow as the others lined up behind her.

"Let us show you why we are feared by humans and Wizards alike. It might help all this seem more real to you."

"Fine"

Gabriel then spoke for the first time since Severus had come into the house.

"I like you. You have a good soul and a good head on your shoulders. Your magick is strong but tainted like Lucius's was when he first came to us. That can be fixed."

Severus gave Gabriel a wide-eyed look in response. Sarah sighed and glared at her husband.

"You were not supposed to scare him off before you transform you idiot."

Gabe rolled his eyes but didn't answer, instead he just transformed. At once Severus saw why they needed such an open space. What stood in front of him now was a massive horse with dark eyes and blood red markings on his body. His mane and tale were thick and full, his coat was a beautiful shimmering black. Once Severus had got a good look he blinked and was looking at a man again. Without words Sarah and Harry moved into the space and both changed. Now looking at him were two Foxes, one a deep red while the other black with red paws. Next came Ruairidh and a smaller man with as strange coloured hair as the DADA teacher, it was soon clear why their hair was that colour as Severus looked on in awe at the massive big cats that were stood together in the room. One crimson coloured tiger and one snow leopard were joined by two smaller ones which played around their feet as the rest watched. Then came Jack, Lucius and Draco. Severus couldn't help but be impressed by Jack as the gorgeous wolf stalked out of the way of Lucius and Draco so he ended up right next to Severus again. The Wizard watched as Lucius turned into a majestic white Lion and padded over to him and Jack. Severus looked around strangely as he realised that everyone weather human or animal had cleared a space in the centre of the room. It didn't take long to find out why although at first it was a surprise as Draco turned into a dragon just a bit larger than the two foxes, that was until the dragon looked to Gabriel and received a nod of consent. What now stood in the room filled all the space and beyond where the ceiling should have been, the dragon had grown in size to what looked like an adult yet Severus knew was only an 11 year old.

"Ok I think I believe you now that I have just seen my godson turn into a real dragon."

At this Draco changed back and scampered over to Severus with a grin on his face. He looked so proud of himself and so happy that his godfather almost didn't recognise the Malfoy heir from the one he saw during classes.

"Hey uncle Sev, does this mean you are going to join us?"

Of course Draco had innocently asked the main question all the adults were thinking as they couldn't really ask about the twins until they knew what side Severus was on. At least he had believed what he had been shown and accepted it enough to not start a fight that admittedly he wouldn't win but he could still cause a lot of problems for them if he went to the headmaster with what he had learned no matter the oath he had took. Severus looked at them all, then looked to Lucius who stared back at him with those familiar eyes. He could clearly read the hope in his friends face as it was; he knew Lucius would never have asked him here if he though Severus would turn this offer down but there was more that needed to be spoke about. It was clear they weren't telling him everything and yet he still knew what his answer was going to be despite of that fact.

"Yes Draco, I will join you."

The blonde boy jumped up and hugged his godfather around the neck before bouncing over to Harry and petting the little fox's ears with deft fingers.

"Hey Father?"

"Yes Draco, what is it?"

"Can we go and play for a while why you and everyone talk things out?"

"Yes son, come back in an hour and we will walk you and Harry back to the school for the night."

Before Lucius had finished all four children had disappeared in a flurry of feet and excited voices. Sarah rolled her eyes but moved back to the plush room they had started in. It was Gabriel and Jack that remained standing this time as it appeared it would be these two doing to talking for now.

"So you want to join us?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow at the challenge in Gabriel's tone but answered evenly.

"Yes, but there are things that need to be explained from me yet."

Jack motioned with a hand for Severus to continue, it appeared they were all prepared to listen before judging, which again was not something Severus was used to finding directed at him.

"I am a death eater although right now it is believed the Dark Lord is dead, anyone with a dark mark knows this is not true as the mark is still there. However that is not the only problem. The Headmaster is using me as a spy for so called light side which is no more light than the Dark Lord's side, it is just buried under the 'greater good', which the Wizarding population eat up like sheep."

Gabriel looked thoughtful as he processed the information they had just been given to work with. He could now clearly see why the human in front of him looked so worn and drained for his young age. As Wizards lived much longer than humans he should only look a bit older than them and yet he looked at least double their age.

"Well your magick and body can be easily healed when we unlock the gates put on your power. As to those two, they will be dealt with as soon as it is needed and you will be free of them and your worlds laws if you agree and join our Pack."

Gabriel never was one to sugar coat something like this, after all there really was no point especially when dealing with someone like Severus who was used to being used and lied to.

"You make it sound so simple."

At that Lucius stepped forward and kneeled in front of his old friend so he could look into Severus's face.

"Yes Severus, that's because it is easy for us. We are not Wizards. We are not really humans. To a Master like me, Gabriel, Jack or Ruairidh the Headmaster is a child and the Dark Lord nothing more than a teenager throwing a temper tantrum."

The Potions Master looked at them all. Scanning their faces for anything that might show him this was all a joke or a cruel prank but there was nothing other than honesty and hope.

"OK then. What do I need to do?"

Sarah jumped up and grinned happily, there was something about Severus that she liked and she could see the bond that was slowly forming between the small male and Jack. She took him by the arm and led him outside where she and him kneeled in a circle made up of the others. She pulled a dagger out of her thigh holster and turned to Severus.

"We need to unlock the gates on your magick, that is all it will take. While I am doing this would you like me to find out who placed them on you in the first place? There will be a signature which I will be able to read as I take the gates down."

Severus nodded on agreement and turned his hand so she could make the cut on his left hand. With quick movements Sarah sliced into his hand and then her own, as she did the others began chanting in the same language they had used for the pervious ceremonies. She stood quickly as Severus dropped to the floor, her eyes were narrowed in anger, as it was clear she had found out who and why the block had been placed but now they had to wait to see how much power had been blocked. Severus lay on the ground as his magick went wild, it was contained in the circle of Pack members but they could feel the familiar level of power that was equal to that of Sarah and Craig. As his magick settled, they could see the effect it had had just by looking at the man on the floor. Severus looked 20 years younger; his body was healed, as was the black stain that had been on his magick before the blocks had been removed. Jack moved forward when Severus began to sit up. The Wolf gently took the bleeding hand and cast a light-healing Glade over it to fix the broken skin. Severus watched, as Jack looked him over with those heated eyes.

"It worked then?"

"Oh yes Severus Snape, it worked alright."

Lucius couldn't hold his laugh when the now creamy pale Severus blushed bright red at the attention he was getting from the handsome Wolf. Ruairidh too joined in, as it was fun to watch his best friend go through what he himself had gone through with his husband. Craig shared a glance with Sarah as they both rolled their eyes at the Dominants childishness.

"Well Severus would you like to know your soul animal or who put the block on you first?"

Severus looked at Sarah, he badly wanted to know who had done this too him but first he was ever so slightly curious weather his animal was compatible with the handsome Wolf leaning on the ground next to him.

"Close your eyes and reach down into your magick, your animal will do the rest."

Jack settled himself next to Severus as the man closed his eyes and sunk into his magickal core. Sarah had been right, it didn't take him long to find the animal that lived in his soul, it prowled forward into his vision as he examined this creature he was happy to see it was a type of canine at least. Although he would never tell a certain wolf that he was happy his own soul was compatible with him. Severus reached out a hand and welcomed this new part of himself into his mind. The creature came forward happily and the Potions Master felt the first ever transformation wash through his body and magick. When he opened his eyes he saw Jack staring at him in wonder and the other all grinning at him. He opened his mouth to ask if it had worked but all that came out was a string of barks and yips. Gabriel stepped forward and flicked his wrist in a Glade that produced a huge mirror right in front Severus, what the Wizard saw made him sit down in shock. Where he had been stood was a leggy wolf like creature that was beautiful. He had a dark orange coat with an impressive black mane that was sleek and fluffy, his legs were the same deep colour while his chest and tip of his tale a crisp white in contrast. He turned to look at Jack who was still staring at him in what looked like shock. He took a tentative step forward and nudged Jack with his nose; he was rewarded with a large hand coming up and slowing sinking into his mane. He didn't know that only soul mates could touch each other in animal form but he did know that Jack's hands felt wonderful in his fur. Without meaning to Severus wagged his thick tail and whimpered with pleasure as Jack continued to pet over his new body.

Gabriel wrapped an arm around his wife's waist as the children appeared from inside the house behind them. Sarah was busy watching the scene in front of her with a happy smile on her face. Although Severus didn't know what he had done everyone else did as Jack petted the Maned Wolf with the greatest care. Harry and Draco came forward as they saw what was happening in their front garden. Draco piped up as he always seemed to do.

"Hey look Uncle Sev found his mate in Uncle Jack, guess that means there is only father left to find a mate."

Jack looked up at them as he grinned at Draco; he gave Severus one last pat before standing and giving Severus an expectant look. It appeared he had to work out how to change back on his own. It was easy to do now that he could feel the Maned Wolf that lived in his head, it was a quick transformation for a first time but Severus guessed he would be put in training like Lucius he had been to work on that and others things. Lucius walked up and laid a hand on Severus's arm and held out his left forearm for his friend to see, the creamy skin was now healthy and completely free of any dark mark or scars. He truly was free.

The walk back to the castle didn't take long as Harry and Draco were running back and forth in front of the four adults who had walked with them. Severus was walking close to Jack's side, although they had yet to talk about the thing between them, he could feel that what he had done when he had transformed had been of great importance. Still there would be plenty of time to talk about that later when he had settled to idea that he was free of the Dark Lord and the Headmaster. Sarah had told him as they walked about the block that had been put on his magick.

"It was the Headmaster, it was also done just after you were born, and so that is why it was so strong. No matter the strength of the caster, a spell like this would have broken when you reached 17 but because he placed it juts hours after you were born, that is why you never knew."

Severus knew he had to put up with the glamour that had been placed on him, but he was happy that he could return to the Pack each night and become who he should have been. He had also pledged to himself that he would get to know them all, he would let them in as they had done with him. Even the four young ones, what had shocked him was Harry Blackthorn being Harry Potter but he couldn't see any of that line in him anymore. That little boy was the one Severus felt a kinship with as he too had been abused, he was just glad that Harry had found a way out earlier than he had. He promised himself to watch over them as he walked back through the castle with them trailing his footsteps. At the portrait hole he turned and spoke to them.

"I will meet you here in the morning, sleep well boys and come find me for anything if you need it."

Little Harry grinned and hugged him before dragging Draco away into the common room. Severus was left with a slight smile on his face at the open actions of the child. He could see how easy it was going to be, this Pack wanted him to join their family and it was about time Severus Snape found something worth living for.


End file.
